Evolution
by amblewat
Summary: The Voltron Force is evolving. Can they evolve as quickly as the evil that surrounds them? Will Daniel ever be cured of his Haggarium Poisoning? What happens when the Voltron Force must embrace change while protecting the universe? We will see old friends and meet new ones. Romances blossom…. K/A L/D P/OC Expect Angst, Romance, suspense, and a touch humor.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution

Greetings everyone! I am new to Voltron fanfiction but have written fanfiction before. I grew up watching Voltron and found the series Voltron Force on Netflix. I wish they hadn't canceled the show but…then what would happen with my muse? A little about my writing…I write a lot of angst but keep it on a positive side. I throw in romance, suspense, and humor. I love to tackle tough subjects which can get me a lot of praise and criticism. My writing is therapeutic for me it helps me with stress has helped me cope with psychological traumas. So please no flames! This story will…have mature content. But in later chapters. This story shouldn't be all that angsty but it will be there.

Chapter 1

Queen Allura was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't settle. Her father had spoken to her just after the battle with Maahox. He said that the Voltron Force would have to evolve again. That destiny will bring two more to join them. They would have their own parts to play and will add strength and new life to Voltron. Allura knew Daigo was destined to be a part of the Voltron force ever since she saw him on Ariel. But her father mentioned another…a healing firecracker from Balto. Her father said that each of the planets that contributed to the creation of Voltron would each contribute a pilot. Which didn't make sense to her until Vince told her yesterday about their time on doom when they got the haggarium sample. He said that within his genetic code was the essence that powered Voltron. That Maahox said that he was one of them. That meant that Vince's ancestors were from the energy planet. Larmina was from Arus, Daniel from Earth, Daigo when he came would represent Ariel, and the only one that was still an unknown was Balto's healing firecracker. She just had to trust in time that she would know. She would know and Voltron would soon evolve. It was destined. That didn't mean that it would be easy. It was an unknown. She was so used to Keith commanding, Lance being hotheaded, Pidge's intellect, her focus, and Hunks compassion being the running force for Voltron. Now Vince had green and Larmina blue. Daniel would have black back after he matured more as a leader. He had the piloting skills but he needed to work on his leadership. They had jumped the gun it was no wonder that Daniel failed. It took Keith years to get to the point where he was competent. Why would Daniel be any different? What about Lotor, Mahoox, Kala, and Wade? Were they all destroyed or will they come back? She was more afraid now then she was when she was a pilot. Why?

Since sleep was going to be impossible she climbed out of bed. She got dressed for the day planning to head to her office. Instead she found herself in front of Keith's door. She was going to walk away when it opened. Keith stood before her. He was shirtless, shoeless, and wearing black sweat pants. How did he always know? He whispered, "You look lost my queen."

"Not lost. I just have a lot on my mind."

Keith saw the turmoil and exhaustion in her eyes and gestured inside. Allura stepped in and closed his door. They stood studying each other for a few beats. Then Keith simply opened his arms.

Allura moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My father spoke to me…again after the battle with Maahox. He said that Daigo and one from Balto will join us. The unknown scares me. Are you scared Keith?"

"No…What is meant to be will be."

"You sound so sure…so confident. I…I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Try talking it out."

"I…I…feel scared. I didn't used to feel this way. Why am I fearful now?"

Keith stroked her hair. "Change is scary. You have had a big change and Voltron is changing. You are still working through it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Allura think about it. Your father said to you that maybe what Arus needed was a full time queen not a part time princess. Yes you always worried about the people but you were actively protecting them from threats with Voltron. That gave you control. Now you have to trust others to protect as you lead and rule. Fighting helped control your fear. Now perhaps instead of controlling your fear you need to channel it into something useful. Do something to help the people."

Allura's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. She rested her head on his shoulder. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"Here and there."

Allura allowed herself this moment of comfort. For the first time since she turned over her lion she felt settled. No…at peace. Keith always found a way to right her world by just knowing what she needed. Whether it was words, actions, or both. He knew when she needed to open up like now. He knew when she just needed a shoulder to cry on. He knew when she just needed to be held. The years of his absence had been the longest of her life. It was during that absence that she realized the depth of her feelings for him. What was the old phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder? Something like that? Now they were secretly married. The encounter on the lost Arusian Explorer had changed everything about their relationship. Before they could not be together openly. Because Arusian law dictated that she could only marry royalty or an Arusian Noble. Since Keith's Great-Grandfather was a Knight of Arus Keith was 'grandfathered' into this category. She was so tired but couldn't settle. That was why she was getting ready to go to work. She went to leave but Keith held her in place. "Have you slept?"

"I can't settle. I have some of legislation to review, and I have to work on the budget reconciliation. The people's forum is later today."

"You need rest Allura."

"I can't sleep."

Keith changed gears. He knew that getting her to lie down was not going to work at least not initially. He leaned down and kissed her. Allura knew it was coming and for a moment nothing else mattered. The quickly escalated from tender to desperate. It had been weeks since they had even been alone together. The need was overwhelming and she needed him as much as she needed to breathe. "I need you."

Keith murmured in her ear. "I know."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Queen Allura was waiting for her honored guests to arrive at the castle of lions. She saw that Manset's ship was landing and smiled warmly. The doors opened and Chief Kalan stepped off. "Greetings from the Lion Riders of Ariel."

"Welcome to Arus Chief Kalan." Behind him was the boy that the cadets had befriended. "Daigo welcome."

"Your majesty it is an honor to be here. Thank you for inviting us."

Chief Kalan gestured towards Vince, Daniel, and Larmina. "Go see your friends Daigo the Queen and I have much to discuss."

Daigo did not need to be told twice. "Hey good to see you."

Larmina nodded. "You too! Would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

Daniel smiled. "Want to see the lions! We are working on them right now."

"I would love to see the lions up close. If you won't get into trouble."

Vince chuckled at Daigo's enthusiasm. "We won't. Besides you have a connection to the lions as well. Your planet contributed to the construction of Voltron."

"My favorite Lion is Yellow. I like to build things."

"You and Hunk will get along great." Larmina said. She opened a door. "This is the hanger where we do all the maintenance for the lions."

Daigo's face brightened. "Incredible. You have a G series 4800. That is a powerful tool for welding. I sculpt from metals mostly but sometimes wood."

"Like my toys huh?"

They turned around. Daigo nodded. "I could spend days in here Hunk. It's good to see you again."

"So you like to sculpt? Do you have some pictures of your work?"

Daigo blushed. "I do but…I'm still learning. I haven't even shown them to Chief Kalan yet. I want them to be perfect."

Larmina said. "They don't have to be perfect for us Daigo. We're your friends…we'd be honored to see."

Daigo pulled out his tablet and pulled up an album. He had 10 sculptures and with each one Hunk, Larmina, Vince, and Daniel were very impressed. The last one was a duplicate of Voltron sculpted from Bronze. It was stunning. I brought this one with me. I wanted to give it to the Queen. But I still don't think it is quite finished."

Larmina gushed. "Daigo that is absolutely beautiful. I can see every detail and they are spot on. You really were able to capture the essence of Voltron!"

"Thanks Larmina! You really think she'll like it."

Daniel put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude she'll love it."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Allura took Chief Kalan to her office. "Would you like something to drink Chief Kalan?"

"No thank you Allura." He sat then continued. "Commander Keith and the Voltron Force saved my life a few months ago. You saved our planet from destruction when Wade was mining our sacred ore. Our people would like to repay our debt for your kindness. I know we assisted Voltron on the battlefield on Earth not long ago but you saved our world. That battle doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. When I asked if I could speak to you here all you asked was to bring Daigo. He has grown a lot since you last saw him. He has matured quite a bit but even I was perplexed by your request."

"I'm sure…I am no longer a pilot on the Voltron Force but I will forever be linked to Voltron in my heart and spirit. Voltron seeks those who connects closest with him. When we were last on Ariel I sensed part of Daigo's soul belonged to Voltron. We are at a crossroads again where evil is brewing and evolving. Voltron has to evolve as well. Daigo will have his own part to play."

"If you have faith in him then so do I. If he wants to stay then he will have my blessing."

A knock interrupted them. "Come in."

Keith walked in. "Excuse me your majesty. We have had a blip in the security sensors. Pidge is trying to reset them and is running some scans. I wanted to you to know. You still have your voltcom…until we determine it is safe please put it on."

"Certainly…Keith I just spoke with Chief Kalan about Daigo."

Keith smiled. "He is a good kid and I am sure he will enhance the team with his strengths and do his best."

"Thank you Commander. We will need to speak with him. Do you know where he is?"

"He was in the hanger with Hunk, Daniel, Vince, and Larmina. Voltron Force report to the control room. Hunk please bring Daigo."

The trio went into the control room and saw that Pidge was furiously scanning. Keith nodded. "Still no luck?"

"I need Vince. He may be able to see something I'm missing."

Keith nodded. "He's on his way."

"I'm here." Vince said. "Let me see."

Daigo whistled. In a million years he would not have dreamed of being in the Voltron Forces's control room! This was awesome! He never wanted to leave.

A beeping alerted interrupted his thoughts. Pidge checked a panel. "We are getting a transmission from Balto. It's probably my brother. On screen." The screen activated and to Pidge's surprise it was not his brother but a man he had not seen for over 10 years. It was not one of his favorite people actually. He did not beat around the bush. "Darrel Storker…where is my step daughter. AND remember I will know if you are lying."

Pidge didn't hide his annoyance. "First of all Mr. Byron I don't lie. Second…I have no idea where Tandy is. She wrote me a card for my birthday. I know she graduated from Medical school and was going to be at the Balton Research Hospital. Why are you looking for her if she has a job?"

"You know that minors can't live on their own on Balto without parental consent even if they have achieved their professional degree. I have not given her consent to live elsewhere or to leave."

"She's 16 why don't you emancipate her you can." Pidge said.

"She isn't mature enough…She had the nerve to leave her job without notice. She should be a little more grateful for my kindness."

Pidge was very worried this was not like Tandy. She could be impulsive but she was responsible. She would not have done anything without a reason and quickly defended her. "She had to have had a reason I refuse to think anything else. She is my oldest and best friend. We went to grade school together. She…where is Penny? Can I talk to her?"

"My wife was murdered three weeks ago."

"What?" Was all Pidge could muster. Lotor could have walked in naked and dancing the hula and he wouldn't have been more shocked. "Oh my God poor Tandy."

"You really don't know. I can see that Darrel. If she calls you make her get her selfish teenage brat of a self-back home. People are gossiping. I have a reputation. If she apologizes and grovels she may be able to get her job back."

"Don't talk about Tandy like that. If she calls me I'll give her the message but I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"If you don't Pidge…I could make things difficult for Chip. And I will personally come and carve your eyes out."

"Try." Pidge challenged. "As much as I loved this little chat with you. I have to go."

"Don't cut me off."

"AM." Pidge cut him off. "Jeez I didn't think he could become more of a jerk. But I was wrong. Sorry your majesty if I had known that was a personal call I would have taken it in my room."

"It's alright Pidge. Quite frankly if that man is more concerned about his pride than about your friend's safety maybe she shouldn't go back at all. He certainly shouldn't threaten you either."

"Tandy hates him. Her dad died when she was three and her mom Penny remarried this moron when she was 7."

Hunk flexed his muscles. "Well no one threatens our team and gets away with it."

Pidge rolled his eyes. "He's all bark and no bite. He couldn't get close enough to me to carve my eyes out. I am going to call Chip though and…" But an anomaly to the left back corner of the wall got his attention. He quickly without thinking shot out a smart star. A small shriek was heard along with a metal clank. The rest of the force activated their weapons. "Jeez I expected a better welcome than this."

Pidge deactivated the star pinning the anomaly to the wall. "Tandy?"

A girl with grey eyes suddenly appeared before them. Allura saw that her hair was naturally brown but it had bright red and orange highlights. "Yeah."

Pidge ran over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug. She returned it in kind. "I'm sorry I snuck in. I knew he would call you. I didn't want you to lie. I know you would have in a minute but I didn't want to put you in a bad position so I stayed hidden until…he…oh god Pidge…I'm sorry."

Pidge soothed her automatically. "It's alright Tandy. You're okay." Then he chuckled. "You're the only one who could get past my security grids."

"Not hard…but you have someone else working with you because I almost tripped the secondary."

"Honey you did trip the secondary. We've been trying to find what caused the glitch." Pidge said.

"Sorry that was me. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble. I had to get away from him and…and for some reason I felt like I had to come. I've been wanting to for a while."

Lance smiled. "Well a friend of Pidge's is a friend of ours. He did tell me about you. He said that you are a firecracker who can heal anyone. I'm Lance red lion, this big guy is Hunk yellow lion, Vince is Green, Larmina blue, Cadet Daniel and our Commander Keith Kogain. "

"I'm Tandy Taylor I am a doctor an unemployed doctor but a doctor."

Allura smiled. "Maybe I can help you with that. Dr. Gorma needs another doctor in the clinic. Would you be interested in filling in?"

Tandy nodded. "Sure I can! Oh…Pidge could I look at your research on Haggarium we've had a few of our citizens who were suffering from the after effects of the brain drain. I was able to come up with a process to drain small amounts from the brain but some of it is lingering so the ones who were affected first are showing symptoms."

"What kind of symptoms?" Keith asked.

"Rage…irritability…insomnia…nausea…migraine headaches. Those are the highlights. I am working on a serum to try to neutralize the haggarium but it is a slow process."

"Absolutely." Pidge said.

Keith saw Allura give him a little nod to Tandy and then to Lance. Keith understood immediately what Allura wanted him to do. "Daigo I know you just came from the hanger but why don't we give Chief Kalan and Tandy a tour of it."

"No problem! I would love to!"

Tandy beamed. "I would love to see the lions up close." They all started walking. Tandy continued, "Pidge told me so much about you and it sounded amazing. Also terrifying. But mostly amazing. I cannot tell you how mad I was when I woke up from being a zombie. You know what else made me mad?"

Daniel asked. "What else?"

Tandy didn't answer with words. She simply swept her leg and Pidge landed on his butt. Pidge turned red but everyone else started laughing.

Lance whistled. "Nothing worse than a women scorned Little Buddy."

"Tandy! I didn't know how to find you? How was I supposed?"

"Phone…you moron…text…letter….anything? You, your brother, Maggie, and I were four peas in a pod in school. Did you know that Chip and Maggie are dating? That Chip has accepted another commission with garrison and she is going to the GA academy?"

"He told me some of it. He said that he saw you and Maggie all the time."

"We have lunch once a week. Chip offered to call you to tell you about mom but you guys were busy with the fall-out from the attack from earth. Maggie stayed with me at my house. Chip took me to the transpo station. I didn't tell him where I was going but I think he knew. He gave me a hug and said tell him hi for me."

They went through the hanger doors. Keith spoke. "This is the hanger where we repair the lions. The lions are at the moment in there caves."

Tandy smiled. "This looks like mechanics heaven. The technology is just…" Her statement was interrupted by a series of loud roars. The doors to the hanger opened and the lions all came inside.

Keith held his breath and waited. The lions stood regally looking down on them all.

"Why are they always doing this Keith?" Lance asked dryly.

Daigo and Tandy both stepped forward. Pidge went to grab Tandy and Daigo but Allura grasped his shoulder. "Wait Pidge."

Daniel walked up with both hands held up. "Easy fellas these are friends of ours."

Black Lion let out a roar then bowed its head at Daniel.

Tandy couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was as if the lions could think! They were drawn to the hanger but why? She walked up to the red lion and held her hand up. "What's on your mind fella?"

Red lowered his head so that it was touching Tandy's hand.

Lance didn't know what to think. Tandy was talking to his lion and red seemed to respond to her. He looked over to the right and he could see Daigo looking up at Yellow. The yellow lion held up its paw in greeting. "Keith…this is weird."

"No Lance…this is destiny. The lions have just picked its next team. Which has already begun to evolve." Keith stepped forward. "Tandy…Daigo…you have both been chosen by fate to be here."

Allura who had gone to retrieve two Volt-coms came to Keith's side. Daigo and Tandy's eyes both widened.

Keith took out his key and placed it in one of the new volt-coms. It powered up and he placed it on Daigo's left arm. He activated the next and placed that volt-com on Tandy's right arm.

Allura spoke. "These are entrusted to you and have been activated with the Power of Voltron. You are now part of a team…part of our legacy. Unity is our core. I welcome you both to Arus and entrust the rest of the force to teach you how to carry this honor. Good Luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! I am having a blast and I had to get chapter 3 done before I went to bed. Yes I am aware that this is chapter 2. Hold onto your hats. This is going to be a wild ride.

Chapter 2 VF Evolution

Queen Allura had to hurry if she was going to get to the people's forum on time. She had to change and get her thoughts together. It had been a hectic few weeks. She saw a sandwich on her desk. She wanted to take a bite but felt sick and bypassed it. She ran into her room and found a blue floor length silk gown. It was sleeveless and was a mermaid style. She loved the feel of the material. The people were only used to seeing her in her uniform not a gown. But she was a Queen now and was determined to show her people that she was indeed ready and up to the task. She did however keep her volt-com on sleep mode. Which made it about the size of a large bangle. She took a deep breath and stepped through the large double doors. The people assembled there cheered at her arrival. Allura greeted each one. They had various problems but most of them came from the mountain district where a mudslide had taken their crops. They said that they were desperate for a supply of food until they could harvest again. "Of course I will help you. I will send shipments of rations to your villages and we will send workers to help with clean up. Were there any injuries?" 

"No your majesty. We are grateful for anything that you can do."

"What is your name sir?" Allura asked another.

"Connor your majesty from Chozzerai. The Damn which is my cities livelihood would have been destroyed without your quick intervention with the Voltron Force."

"The honor was mine and theirs Connor."

"Our mayor would like to send you an invitation. We are having our Lunar Festival at the end of November. It is four months from now but we wanted to extend the invitation to you early, would you do us the honor of attending our humble festival?"

Allura turned to her assistant. "Jayna could you please add the Chozzerai's Lunar Festival to my itinerary." She asked Conner. "How long is the festival?"

"It is three days your majesty. You are welcome to stay with the Mayor at his home if you wish."

"I will certainly arrange something. Tell Mayor Alcoff that I am honored by the invitation and tentatively accept. My attendance should not be a problem but it is a ways away."

"We understand your majesty."

The doors behind her opened. Allura turned around and smiled at Keith. Conner backed into the crowd as Keith approached her. "Your Highness our new cadets are settled in. They are doing combat training with Lance and Larmina at the moment."

"Thank you for appraising me Commander."

Suddenly as squeal of delight was heard along with running feet. "Aria come back here!"

Keith and Allura turned just in time to see a small child with curly brown hair around 5 years old run and jump into Keith's arms. "You're my hero." Then much to Allura's amusement and Keith's chagrin the little girl kissed him on the lips.

The mother looked totally embarrassed. "Your majesty…commander! I am so sorry. Commander she just…she thinks so much of you."

Keith smiled at the mother. "It's alright. I understand." Then he addressed the little girl. "Your name is Aria?"

"Yes."

"That's a lovely name. You have pretty eyes."

The little girl giggled. "Thank you! Do you think our Queen has pretty eyes too?"

Keith fought the blush that threatened to crop up. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Of course but don't tell anyone okay."

She leaned over to Keith's ear and whispered. "I won't tell. I pinky promise." She held up her pinky. Keith remembered on earth that kids linked their pinkies and shook hands. So Keith solemnly held up his pinky finger and took the girls and they shook on it.

Allura's heart just melted at the exchange Keith was having with the little girl. The mother was beaming. Keith patted her head and shook the mother's hand. He is going to be an amazing father…when the time came. She could see her children in Keith's eyes.

The Queen and her champion were unaware that sinister eyes were watching and planning. The hooded figure thought to himself. _"Soon…very soon…he would seek his revenge on them both…she would have her blood on his hands and Commander Keith would never be the same. Voltron and Arus would be at his mercy."_

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Lance and Larmina took Daigo and Tandy to the secret classroom and activated the hand to hand combat area. Lance turned and looked at the two new recruits. "Now kids…we are going to test your hand to hand combat skills."

Daigo nodded and Tandy smiled. She said. "I haven't done hand to hand in forever, sounds like fun."

Lance nodded. "Ready…go."

Daigo charged but Tandy easily evaded. She did a short jab but Daigo dodged it and sent his left leg up in a kick. Tandy jumped back and then did a series of punches. Daigo blocked all but two. He then kicked out with his left leg connecting with Tandy's stomach. She went down but took him with her. Daigo then in 5 seconds pinned her to the ground. Tandy smiled at him. "Nice! You wrestle bears or something?"

"Lions."

"Cool!"

Daigo stood and gave Tandy a hand up. "Yeah I'm a good wrestler. Once I have you on the ground. But you have some nice moves."

"Ninja…its habit."

Larmina clapped. "Good job you guys. Let's see what weapons your volt-coms gave you based on your combat skills. Tandy hit this button."

Tandy did as she was told and Larmina waited. She assumed she was going to get smart stars like Pidge but was pleasantly surprised at the Three Prong blades in both Tandy's hands. Larmina smiled. "Sai…nice!"

Tandy beamed and did a complicated series of moves. "I love these. I have my dad's. I was determined to learn how to use them."

Lance nodded. "Very cool. What about you Daigo. Push the button."

Daigo did as instructed and a mace appeared. "My dad fights with a mace. This is so cool."

Pidge came in. "Lance…Larmina." Pidge saw the Sai blades in Tandy's hands and smiled at her. "I knew it." Then he addressed Lance. "Keith wants us in the control room."

They all went through the door and found Keith at a consol. He was looking at a satellite feed. Daigo could see mountains and a lot of mud. Keith turned. "We have had a mudslide in the Mountain region of Azurla. Not sure what caused it but there is significant damage…two of the villages don't have proper drinking water. Allura is calling Manset to deliver some supplies and food. I want to deploy the lions to help with repairs. Hunk take Daigo with you…Lance take Tandy…Daniel hop a ride with me. I want this organized. We have 10 citizens unaccounted for. I want a full search. Pidge I want you to monitor everything from here run scans let us know if there are any surprises.

"Yes sir commander." Pidge answered softly. Tandy raised an eyebrow. Why was Pidge so upset? But she didn't have time to contemplate. Keith was continuing with his orders. "Larmina I want to you focus on the two villages that don't have clean water. Go and clean it up and give them a fresh start. Vince work on clearing the roads leading up to the mountain. Hunk focus on rebuilding. Lance and I will focus primarily on rescue detail. The slide was a week ago…finding survivors is slim but I want to try. These families deserve closure. Let's move."

VFVFVFVVFVFVFVVFVFVFVVFVFVFVVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Pidge was plugging away at the controls. "Lance at the base of the mountain 9 o'clock. I'm picking up movement. Be careful."

"Will due Bud."

Then Tandy's voice was heard. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing."

"Right…and if you had asked me that question three weeks ago you would have known I was lying. So what gives?"

Ugh! He loved her to death but she could be a serious pain. He felt guilty about the victims of the slide. He had been working on a new sensor system that would have alerted the castle of a natural disaster and he was almost done testing it. But it had not been soon enough.

"I'm fine Tandy. Just…whoa! Lance check left robeast!"

Lance missed the giant claw by inches. He flew up and fired his sting ray missiles. "Thanks for the heads up Pidge." He then said. "Hang on Firecracker we are in for a hell of a ride."

"Woohoo!"

Lance chuckled. He was surprised. He liked her spirit. The first feeling he would have thought he would have had was resentment. But instead he felt determined. Allura had not ever been wrong when it came to Voltron. She told him one day that two new recruits would be joining them and they would enhance Voltron. So now it was his job to teach them and when Tandy was ready he would pass the torch to her. Yes Red…he thought you need a fiery personality in here don't you?

The robeast sent out a burst of energy. Lance could not dodge and felt the current rip through them. They both screamed.

"Haggarium ugh! Hold on." Tandy gasped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two flasks. "Here drink this or your muscles will seize up. I ran across a variation of this makeup on Balto. It was mixed with a paralytic."

Lance looked at it. "Is this a medical order Doc?" Lance could feel a sharp pain shooting through him.

Tandy swallowed hers. "Look…take it don't take it…it's up to you. But…I don't know how to fly yet. You really want to risk not being able to move? Trust me."

Lance took it without preamble and to his great surprise the pain lessened to a dull ache.

"Lance can you go down and scoop up some of that mud?"

"Uh why?

"I need to run an analysis. If the mud is contaminated these people may need to be inoculated."

"You're the boss Doc."

Tandy talked into her Volt-com. "Pidge? Run a scan on the mountain…are you getting traces of Haggarium?"

"The readings are normal."

Tandy went into reds mouth and put a sample in her reader. She could see the spike. "No Pidge it's not. There is haggarium in these mountains but it is a different concentration. A hybrid with something else. I'm sending the chemical composition to you. We have to dump this from red lion now."

"Acknowledged. Send it."

"What is going on?" Keith's voice bit over the volt-com.

Tandy replied as she stepped back into the cockpit. "Commander this wasn't an ordinary mudslide. The mud is contaminated with a haggarium compound. All these people have been exposed. We have to handle the clean-up then I have to get down there."

Daniel said. "We have to handle this robeast first."

"Ready to form Voltron." Keith said. "We are going to do this fast. Flash form go!"

Daigo was in yellow lion and in heaven. He watched as Hunk finessed the controls. He heard Keith call to form Voltron in flash form. "What's flash form?"

"It's when we form Voltron fast. We can do it when Daniel plugs in his volt-com."

Daigo smiled. He always knew that Daniel liked to rush things. Guess it was part of his charm.

Keith's voice broke through. "Okay team stay sharp."

They landed in front of the robeast. Lance taunted. "Hey ugly you have a nasty little energy surge don't you."

The beast started to open his mouth. Lance yelled. "Vince shield now!"

But it wasn't quick enough. Vince didn't even get to plug in his Volt-com. The pain seized through them all. "AGH!"

Daniel screamed the loudest it was like a thousand knives were stabbing him. He was certain that he was going to die right here. Then he passed out.

Keith felt like his limbs were starting to stiffen up. He couldn't control Voltron. "Land…NOW! Christ!"

Tandy spoke. "Relax team…don't tense up it will make the pain worse! Lance and I have been inoculated. We are coming to you guys."

Keith groaned. "What the hell is happening?" He looked at his view screen and all he could see was the robeast's foot coming down. It made contact and the impact was intense.

Tandy suddenly appeared. "Here." She pressed a syringe into his bicep. Keith felt the relief right away. "Hold still a minute." She soothed as they heard another grinding sound. The foot was crushing them.

"Tandy we don't have a minute."

She was focusing on Daniel. She pressed the syringe into his arm and frowned. "He isn't coming around. He should soon. I'm going to Vince." CRASH!

"Hurry!" Keith said. He felt much better. His arms still felt like jelly. "Team when you can acknowledge."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Allura was in the control room with Pidge. The battle she could see was going badly. Pidge was looking at the compound. "I got it. Its haggarium infused with paralytic agents and salmonella bacteria."

Tandy cursed. "Pidge…these people are going to be feeling these effects. They are probably dehydrated and having stomach cramps, along with muscle weakness maybe even paralysis. My current serum is helping the team and should help them. But we need a lot of fluids brought up here with electrolytes. I am probably going to find some severe cases and antibiotics are going to be needed to."

Allura paled. "I'll work on that with Dr. Gorma."

"We are going to need a lab to make more of this stuff fast." Tandy said without hesitation.

"I understand." Allura said.

Pidge was sweating. "Queen Allura call Coran. Voltron is getting hammered. We need the flying fortress for air support."

Coran hurried in. "I'm here. Start ignition sequence."

Allura jumped into the navigation chair. "Where did this robeast come from?"

Pidge said. "Maybe when I study the wreckage I will figure that out. But I do have good news there are no other traces of that haggarium compound anywhere else except at the robeast sight. So no one else has been contaminated. "

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith called out. "Team by the numbers. Come on?" BOOM!

Vince called out. "Green okay commander."

"Yellow Lion up and running." Hunk groaned. CRASH…ERRRRR!

Daigo rubbed his arm. "Yellow cadet here."

"Blue Lion rebooting and I can move. Let's kick this robeast's butt."

"Red Lion pilot returning to red will be there in 10 seconds." Suddenly they all were upside down.

Keith turned around. "Daniel?" He waited. "DANIEL!"

Tandy came over the com. "He still isn't conscious?"

"He's still out cold."

"I'm on my way."

Keith focused on his systems. "No response to any of my systems. My lion is dead. Vince can you power it up?"

"Yes sir. But there is too much damage to the armor."

Tandy knelt beside Daniel and went to scan him but her scanner was dead. Crap! "Commander may I plug in my volt-com for a second. I need to connect with Daniels to read his body signature."

"Do it."

Tandy plugged in her Voltcom and it glowed a red color and they could hear loud buzzing. "What is it doing?"

Keith spoke. "Pidge what are you getting?"

"It's…It's amazing. Your body damage went from 70% to 30%...Now it is 10! NO damage. But the armor integrity is very weak. You can't take any more hits."

Allura was focusing on getting to Voltron. She remembered her father's words. The new recruits would bring new life and strength to Voltron. "Daigo plug in your volt-com."

Daigo did as he was told. A yellow light filled up the cockpit and surrounded Voltron. Pidge was amazed. "The strength in the armor has been restored! It's WOW increased by 200%! Strength boost and rejuvenation boost! Amazing! Voltron knew it needed more strength and healing so he sought you two out!"

Keith called out. "Eye beams!"

The robeast staggered back.

"Form Blazing sword!"

The beast sent another surge. Voltron went dead again. "VINCE!" Keith called.

Vince plugged in his Volt-com and Voltron powered back up. Larmina plugged in her volt-com "Butt-kick boost! Roundhouse kick!" She launched Blue and sent the robeast flying. Keith barked. "Form blazing sword!"

Lance called out. "Let's slice and dice."

"Check left. ENGAGE." Then they sank the blazing sword into the robeast and cut him in half. Moments later the beast exploded.

"Score one for the Voltron force!" Lance cheered.

Tandy was focused on Daniel. "Fly back to the castle. I need to get Daniel to medical."

Keith snapped. "What's happening?"

Keith saw the castle flying above them. It landed in a large clearing.

"Pidge I need a gurney! My kit! And a working medical scanner!"

"On my way!"

Tandy pulled apart Daniel's uniform and exposed his chest. She put leads on them and saw his heart rate. "He's in A-Fib…" She put leads on his temples. "His brain is on overdrive. He's about to seize."

Keith didn't know what that meant until Daniel's body started thrashing around. He stopped breathing. Keith knelt down. "What can I do?"

"Protect his head!" Tandy barked. She pulled out another syringe and put it to his arm. "Come on Daniel?"

Lance hurried in. "What's going on?"

Larmina shrieked. "Daniel! Oh my god!"

"No hysterics! Let Pidge through! He has my kit!"

Daniel's body stopped thrashing his lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. Pidge came barreling in. "Pidge charge up the AED." Tandy began chest compressions.

Pidge put the leads on Daniels chest. Just as Tandy opened his airway and took two breaths for him.

Lance coaxed. "Come on Dan Man! Come on!"

Pidge called out. "CLEAR!"

Daniels body jerked as the pulse ran threw him. Still no pulse.

Tandy took out another syringe. It had a longer needle. Pidge asked. "What is that?"

"Atropine…if you are squeamish turn away." Then she jabbed the syringe into Daniel's heart. Larmina sobbed. Vince pulled her into a hug. Tandy snapped to Pidge. "Charge to 80."

Pidge adjusted the knob. Tandy pushed the button. "Clear!"

Daniel jerked and then he gasped.

Tandy nodded. "I'll take that. Get him on that gurney! Let's move. Call that Dr. G and get his ass down there to help me. Then someone is going to tell me HOW he got infected with Haggarium."

Keith blanched. "What? Is he going to be alright?"

"I'll tell you when I get him stable."


	3. Chapter 3

Two things I want to say about this chapter. This chapter does have mature sexual content so if you don't want to read it ignore the very end... and the section before. Second. I see the cadets and Pidge as sixteen years old. Except Daigo is 14 .That is how I see them so keep that in mind as you read.

Chapter 3 VF Evolution

Larmina grabbed Vince's arm as they all followed the gurney. Tandy, Pidge, were at the head and Keith and Lance were at the feet. Hunk and Daigo were following behind. Larmina was panicking. "Vince we may have killed him. You realize this. We should have told them…we should have…"

Vince was grim. He knew she was right. They were both very worried. He hadn't heard anything from Daniel telepathically. He did what he could to sooth Larmina. "He's strong. He'll make it." They made it to the castle doors by then. Allura was waiting and paled. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Tandy barked. "Keep moving! His heart rate is dropping. Pidge when I get his blood sample to you analyze it to death and get back to me! Where is the guy whose volt-com neutralized the haggarium. I need a blood sample from him too! I may be able to make another serum with his blood make up. If we don't get this haggarium neutralized and out of his system he is going to die."

Pidge panted. "How come Lotor and Wade could harness the haggarium?"

"They were adults fully matured. Daniel is still growing his body can't handle it! His concentration is over 30% he was exposed at least 6 months ago. Put your heads together and figure it out." Tandy saw a man in a white coat. "You…he needs adrenaline. NOW! Someone start an IV get me a complete blood analysis. Hook him up to a full body monitor, we need to intubate."

Dr. Gorma was not used to taking orders but did as instructed. "Wait outside all of you."

Tandy yelled. "PIDGE! WAIT FOR DANIEL'S SAMPLE AND GET THAT OTHER GUY! THEN HAUL ASS BACK TO ME!" Tandy easily started a line and got 8 tubes of blood. She handed them to Pidge who quickly hurried out. She snapped, "Where is the other guy?"

Vince stepped forward and offered his arm to Tandy. She took tubes of blood from him without preamble. She handed him his samples. "Don't mix them up. Pidge needs to run Daniel's first then yours." She turned back to Daniel. Pidge had brought her brief case. Tandy pulled it out and took out a pint of what looked like a milky liquid. Dr. Gorma asked. "What is this?"

"My anti-haggarium serum. I hope this is going to buy me time to make another." Tandy started the fast drip.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina was glued to the small window into the medical facility. She watched as Tandy, Doctor Gorma, and his staff worked to save Daniel. Keith was watching from behind her. Allura came over and held her hand. Larmina squeezed it tightly. Her heart was hammering and a lump was caught in her throat.

Lance came over. "Keith we need to try to figure out how he was exposed. That is the best way to help him now."

Keith nodded. "Pidge and Vince are both working on the analysis of the blood samples. Lance can you pull up the data? Or do you think Hunk can get it."

Larmina swallowed once hard. Vince wasn't here to help her tell so she was going to have to bite the bullet. "It was when Daniel's consciousness was fused with Voltron's. When the spider beast cocooned Voltron the haggarium leeched in somehow."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. A whole minute passed before anyone spoke. Keith took several deep breaths to control his temper. Temper would not help right now. "Larmina…why didn't you tell us?"

"Daniel was afraid we would kick him off the force. He seemed to be okay. Vince was working on it. We were the only ones that knew."

Allura soothed. "Larmina I know you wanted to be loyal to him…that was very noble of you both…but do you understand now why you have to communicate everything to the team? We should have worked together on this."

"I didn't think it would be like this! I don't want him to die Auntie Allura!" Larmina had to turn away so that her tears would not show. She wiped them away bitterly.

Lance put an arm over her shoulder and hugged her. "We are going to do everything we can."

Pidge came running up and ran into the medical room. They watched him through the window as he spoke to Tandy. He was animated and gestured with his arms as he spoke.

Hunk chuckled. "He looks excited."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFFVFVF

Tandy snatched the papers and started to read. "Spell it out!"

"Vince's blood is a universal type. I was able to merge his blood with Daniels. On a microscopic level there is a different blood cell in vince's blood. It attacked the haggarium and completely broke it down into antibodies. The antibodies broke it down even more! It took 20 minutes for the tube to get down to normal!"

Tandy raced over to Pidge took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. Pidge was completely stunned and his heart gave a giant leap. Tandy cheered, jumped, and danced a jig. "YESSSSSSS! Oh my god I suspected you just confirmed it. I was able to separate the haggarium in small amounts and it would come out via urine and sweat. But this! He can be completely cured! "I have to make the serum. You think your friend can donate some plasma?"

"He's eager to. He told me when Daniel was exposed and how. He and Larmina were the only ones who knew."

"You still have your medic training?"

"I've kept it current. I'll get him hooked up."

The alarmed voice of Dr. Gorma interrupted them. "Why is this patient's urine purple?"

Tandy turned. "It's the haggarium leaving his body from the urinary tract. His sweat is going to have it too. We need to put towels around him and change them out so it can't go back into the skin."

"You are a very talented young lady."

Tandy beamed. "Thank you sir."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The Voltron force and the Queen were waiting anxiously for news of Daniel's condition. Larmina and Vince paced the room like a tigers in a cage. Keith was holding Allura's hand. Lance and Hunk simply stared at the door. Daigo went over to the door and peaked inside. He saw Pidge and Tandy coming out. He said. "Tandy and Pidge are coming out."

The team stood up as the two teens came out. Allura spoke. "How is he?"

"I've gotten him more stable. I was able to give him more of my serum and a miniscule amount of haggarium is leaving his system. But it is not enough. The haggarium will continue to increase in the blood stream. The good news is that Vince's blood has a special cells that kill the haggarium and create antibodies that neutralize it. When Daniel and Vince's blood was fused together in a test tube it took twenty minutes for the haggarium to vanish. So that means that I will be able to replicate the process and speed it up by creating a new serum with some of Vince's plasma. I'll use the base that I already came up with and add Vince's plasma to it. It will take me about 18 hours to make enough to cure Daniel. We have to pray that his body holds out long enough for me to give him the plasma. If he holds up and gets the whole treatment he will be cured in 72 to 80 hours after the infusion. I am going to put Daniel in a hypothermic state for a couple hours and put him in a drug induced coma. This is to slow the haggarium down and to promote healing. I have a lot to do. Vince you go with Pidge I need at least two liters of your plasma preferably 3."

"You can have it all if you need it."

"Three will be more than enough. I am going to cool Daniel off and put him under."

Larmina jumped. "Can we see him?"

"In a bit. One more thing. We were all exposed to that compound. I want to check everyone's blood levels."

Lance winked. "You have proven your worth ten times over. No problem."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Daigo went into the hanger and ran a hand over the yellow lion. "How did I get here huh boy? One minute I am a boy on Ariel…Now I am a Voltron Force Cadet with the power to strengthen the armor. I had been working on trying to replicate the process of mining the ore on Ariel. I think I almost have it. Tandy is really special. I don't know the team well yet and they seem to have a good chemistry. I hope I don't let them down."

"You won't let us down Daigo."

Daigo turned around. "Hey Hunk."

"Saw you leave. Wanted to be sure you were okay. Everyone is kinda wowed by Tandy and I didn't want you to feel left out. You did good work today. I mean you were thrown into the deep end of the pool and you didn't bauble man. As Allura said you and Tandy both have your parts to play and will enhance our team."

"Thanks Hunk! You were great today."

"Let's go check on Daniel."

"Alright."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith and Allura were the first ones to see Daniel. Allura approached his bed and took his hand. She was wearing gloves to protect her from the haggarium in his perspiration. She shuttered. "Keith…he's so cold."

"He needs to be right now Allura. It's slowing the infection down."

Allura felt her eyes burn with tears and swallowed a sob. How could this be? She saw sweat on Daniel's forehead. She took a small white towel from the bedside table and gently wiped the sheen of sweat. "Hang in there Daniel. We are all pulling for you. I know how much Black Lion means to you and how much Larmina means to you."

Keith spoke quietly. "You have a lot to learn yet and I don't want you to get behind. So you need to get better. And don't think that I am going to excuse you from housekeeping work with Vince and Larmina either. I wish you had told us…trusted us to help you. We wouldn't have just kicked you off the force we would have fought to keep you. I hope you know that son."

Tandy came in. She had another bag of her milky serum. She attached it to his IV. "This is more of my old serum. He can have more. Larmina and Vince are dying to get in here."

Allura nodded. "I know…we are going."

"Your majesty if I could speak to you for one more minute."

Allura nodded. "Of course." She turned to Keith. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it."

Allura followed Tandy to an office. Allura smiled. "So Doctor Gorma assigned you an office?"

Tandy smiled. "Yeah…he said that I earned it. I don't have much here but I am going to jazz it up." She gestured to a sofa. Allura sat she was utterly exhausted.

Tandy put a bottle of water in front of the Queen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted…I have not been able to sleep."

"Insomnia? How about nausea?"

"Not really…sometimes in the morning and I can't eat anything greasy."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

Allura frowned. "Days...why?"

Tandy pulled out a piece of paper. "Well I ran your bloodwork your majesty and according to my calculations you are 9 weeks pregnant."

Tandy may as well have beat her in the head with Hunk's sledgehammer. She was stunned. "That's not…I mean…I…oh god! I didn't know…suspect…I wasn't trying."

Tandy took her hands. "I'm sorry to dump this on you. But you had to know. Are you alright? I can give you something to help you sleep. You are going to need to take vitamins, eat well, and get plenty of rest."

"Alright. Ah…what happens now?"

"After Daniel is more stable we can schedule a time to meet. You will need an exam. You may also want to tell the father."

Allura paled. "My husband…but we've kept it quiet."

"The commander?"

Allura nodded. "Yes…how did you?"

"Anyone who looks at the two of you sees it."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina and Vince went in decked in protective gear. They saw Daniel and they both cringed. "Vince this is our fault."

Vince swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know Larmina…I feel awful." He sent a message to Daniel. _'Daniel can you hear me?'_

Larmina was waiting. "Can he hear you?"

"I don't know."

Larmina walked over and saw the sweat on Daniel's forehead. She took the same towel her aunt had and bathed his forehead. "Daniel you listen to me. You can't die. We need you. Black needs you."

Vince took Daniel's hand. "You have to wake up…so stay strong. Don't go anywhere. Promise me?"

The door opened and Pidge and Lance came in. They approached the bed. "Hey Dan Man…you really took a punch today. I thought I taught you how to block? Well we'll have to work on that won't we? You know what else we need to work on? Trust…unity. You guys still feel separate from the team. You are not. We will do what it takes to keep you with us. You get that? No more secrets Daniel."

Pidge sighed. "I know you had to have been scared. But we think we can cure you. So you better stick around until the cure is ready. That will be 10 hours now. Tandy is working on it with Dr. Gorma. So just hang tight. Don't be in a hurry for once. In fact you should just chill for a while."

Hunk and Daigo came in. Hunk whispered. "How's he doing?"

Larmina said. "No change. He's so cold. When can they warm him up? I don't like him being cold."

"We don't either. But it is slowing down the Haggarium." Lance murmured.

Dr. Gorma came inside. "Voltron Force…I know you are worried but he is in good hands. You need to get some rest."

Coran came in. "Pidge there you are. We have a communication from Balto…a Jon Barron."

Pidge sighed but left hurriedly. Vince followed him to the control room and listened to Pidge activate the screen. "On screen. Mr. Barron what do you want?"

"I want my step daughter. She is there I know she is there. She purchased transpo to Arus. I demand to speak to the Queen. She will send my granddaughter back at once."

Pidge smirked. "You demand nothing Jon. Tandy is a medical doctor…she was given a positon here on Arus. The council of Arus is not going to send her away we have a shortage of doctors on Arus at the moment."

"She is my responsibility."

"Tandy can take care of herself."

"She is mine."

Pidge snapped. "No she isn't."

"I will have her back here in two days or I will go to the Galaxy Alliance for an injunction and will demand they sanction Arus."

"That won't go anywhere. But go ahead. I have to go. I'm busy."

"You cut me off you son of a…."

Pidge happily did just that. He rolled his eyes at Vince and went to find Tandy. She was at her stethoscope. She turned when she heard him. "Hey. I just finished half a batch of the serum. I can administer this to Daniel and give him the rest in eight hours." They headed to the hospital.

"That's great work Tandy."

"I'm glad to help. What?"

"Your step dad traced you here."

Tandy went to Daniel's bedside. "That doesn't surprise me. All he wants is to control me. I can't tell you how much I hate him. For years my mother was oblivious to who he really was."

Pidge came over and put a hand on her back. "What was he really?"

Tandy attached the serum to the IV drip. She didn't know what to do here. Pidge had seen her uncle in one of his rages. She could play that up but he would see that she was holding back. "I hate him Pidge more than you can possibly know. I came home from work one day and my mother was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. She hurried over to me and hugged me tight. She put her hands on my face and looked into my eyes and asked. "How long has he been hurting you? I didn't know what she was talking about at first. I asked her what she was talking about. She said how long has your step father been abusing you? I found his book!"

Pidge was silent. He hoped he was wrong but he didn't think so. Tandy continued. "He started raping me when I was 13 and it continued even after she died. I think my mom confronted him when I was working the night shift. I came home the next morning and found her dead in her office. She was hanging from the ceiling. I called the Police and they determined that it was a homicide. My uncle has an 'alibi' for that night but Pidge I know he did it. I had to go home to him. I tried to get an injunction but they wouldn't grant one. He made me sleep with him in the same bed he shared with my mother. It was at that moment that I knew that I had to get out. Maggie came to the house and stayed with me a few days. That was a reprieve since my step-dad didn't not want to risk Maggie or Chip finding out. They would have blown a fuse. After the funeral and after my shift ended. Chip dropped me at the transpo."

Pidge couldn't stop his tears. "Tandy…I'm so sorry. I wish…"

She held a finger to his lips. "Don't…there isn't anything you could have done. I'm here now. Voltron accepting me must mean something. I can use that as a defense to the Galaxy Alliance. My step father does not have as much pull there as he does at home." Tandy then made some adjustments on the controls controlling Daniel's bed. "Now time to warm him up a bit."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Allura went to Keith's room. She stood outside the door for a full minute. She didn't want to be caught in the hallway so she let herself in. The first thing she heard was the water running in the bathroom. Allura felt a dull ache in her center. God…she needed his hands on her. Allura locked and secured Keith's door, turned down Keith's bed, and placed her Volt-com in the charging station on Keith's night stand. She went into the bathroom and smiled. She could see his silhouette behind the glass every beautiful…muscular inch of him. His back was too her. His head under the water his arms braced onto the wall. Allura pulled her night gown over her head and stepped into the shower with him. She heard him suck in his breath as she put her arms around his waist. "Am I interrupting?" She kissed his back.

"Nothing important. Just thinking."

Allura continued to caress him. Her hands lingering on his length. Keith groaned. "You feel good."

Pleasure coursed through her. Her blood was boiling. She pressed her body close to his and stood on her toes to nibble at his neck. She murmured in his ear. "Turn around husband."

Keith's heart was thundering in his chest his desire for her overwhelming. He turned around and captured her mouth with his. Their bodies fused together they were both desperate to relieve the unbearable tension. Just her body against his sent waves of intense pleasure through him. He wanted to savor every inch of her glorious body. Keith poured some soap onto her shoulders and chest. He then used his hands to glide it over her flesh both cleansing her and pleasuring her. Keith simply loved the feel of her skin. Allura gasped as he found her most sensitive spot but he didn't linger. His hands continued to roam her body. Keith nibbled her ear lobe then her neck right at its pulse point. He worked downward and lingered on her lush breasts. Allura cried out as his mouth tasted and feasted. His hand cupped her center and his thumb gently stroked. She gasped. "Keith! God!"

He kissed his way back up to her lips. Before he let himself sink into them. He whispered. "I love you."

She whispered. "I love you."

Then their lips and tongues mated.

Allura was desperate to have him. But she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. She took the same soap that he just had and poured it over his shoulders. Her hands cruised down his back to his rump. She squeezed gently then brought her hands back up to his arms then down his chest. She smiled wickedly as her hands found his erection and she caressed him. Keith's breath hitched. Allura smiled. "Feel good?"

'God how can she ask me that? Can't she tell?' All Keith could manage was a low growl. But she wasn't done her mouth was slowly working downwards and then she turned his world upside down. Keith had to brace himself against the wall. "God…Allura…oh God." Allura came back up and Keith plundered her mouth their bodies pressed tight together. The water started to turn cold. Allura yelped. Keith turned off the water and he wasn't sure how they managed it but they found themselves wrapped in a bath towel. By some miracle they found the bed which to Keith's surprise was already down. Keith chuckled. "You knew what you wanted didn't you?"

"Yes. Kiss me…Just kiss me."

Keith indulged them both. Her lips were paradise and sparked all kinds of fires deep inside him. Her hands fueled those fires. Now the only thing that could satisfy would be feeling her all around him. Keith knew where to touch and how. He wanted the flames that he felt inside him to engulf her. He spread her legs wide and feasted. Allura sobbed the sensations were incredible. Her hands were fisted in his hair. The pressure was building and she screamed his name in ecstasy. He waited until her climax ebbed then moved back up her body. Kissing her belly, he lingered at each breast suckling and teasing her nipples. Allura moaned. Keith kissed and licked his way up to her neck and nibbled her earlobe. He threw her question right back at her. "Feel good?"

Allura couldn't answer verbally but she wanted him NOW! She knew he was taking his time. The chances of their volt-coms going off was very high and damn it she was going to have him! She flipped their positions and lowered herself onto him. Allura screamed. Just his penetration was enough to send her flying.

Keith moaned as he felt her tighten around him and gripped her hips. "God yes…yes." Allura was in control and set a rhythm that pleased them both. Keith could feel the tension building within him. His control slowly starting to slip. 'Not yet Kogaine! Wait for her!' They were both gasping now. Her muscles around him were starting to tighten. "Ah god!" Keith took his hands and once again touched her center gently. Allura screamed. "KEITH!"

Keith wanted to feel more of her. He sat up and pulled her tight against him as he came. "God! Allura…heavens." They both sat there unable to move…rather not wanting to move. They were both deliciously spent. "Not that I didn't enjoy this but you usually don't come this early. We're lucky were weren't caught or called."

Allura captured his mouth in a kiss and rested her forehead against his. "I had to see you. I just forgot that it was your shower time. When I came in and I saw you well. Sorry dear but I like looking at you."

Keith hugged her tightly. "Same goes. Is something wrong?"

Allura was glad that her head was buried in Keith's shoulder. "No…nothing is wrong. Just…different."

Keith sensed her reluctance. "Allura?"

Before she could answer his Volt-com beeped. Keith seized it off the dresser. Pushed the button and was magically clothed. Allura did the same. He answered. "This is Keith."

Lance appeared on holo. "Tandy said that Daniel is responding to the serum his Haggarium levels are down by 10%. It will be gone by about noon tomorrow. He should be responding to stimuli by tomorrow morning. She said that he is going to be weak for a few days but is very optimistic."

Keith nodded. "That is great news Lance. Have you called Allura?"

"No but I assume you will champ? I am going to try to call Sven. If he is still alive he could benefit from her treatment."

"Acknowledged."

"Keith what's with your hair?"

"I just washed it."

"Ever heard of a comb?"

Keith rolled his eyes for form. "Keith out…" Then he smiled at his wife. "You should get some sleep."

Allura smiled back. "I will if you will." Allura felt torn. 'How could she possibly tell him this?' But her exhaustion was catching up with her. She could feel her eyes begin to droop.

Keith held her in his arms and gently stroked her hair. He couldn't remember ever seeing her this tired. He continued his gentle ministrations until he felt her muscles relax and her breathing even. He kissed her hair. "Good night Love."


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I want to thank noelzzz (cubbieBlueMako's husband) for the use of his wonderful artwork. Here is the next installment. I know this is a shorter chapter. But it is what it is. I am trying to work on the team unity. Even in the show there was an old versus new mentality and I want to transition them into thinking they are one unit. So this is it.

Chapter 4 VF Evolution

Allura woke up feeling very rested. She also noticed that she was nestled in Keith's arms. Not wanting to move she snuggled into him. She took a deep breath taking in his scent. It felt so good to be with him like this. But it had been an indulgence and they couldn't risk being caught. Allura suddenly realized the dilemma in which she found herself in. No one on Arus knew that they were married except the justice of the peace and now Tandy. She was going to have to reveal to everyone that Keith was her husband. Otherwise things were going to be quite turbulent for her. Convincing him to disclose the marriage was the first step. The easiest way would be to tell him about the pregnancy. But when would they reveal that? Should they just let it be announced by mother nature? It would be obvious probably in a matter of weeks. It was time to stop stalling. She shook him awake. "Keith…"

He was instantly awake. "Good morning."

"Please don't be mad at me but we have a problem. I just realized how big a problem." Allura was thrilled about the baby. It was the political ramifications of her office and the expectations of her people that she maintain poise and decorum that is what she was worried about. She had preserved the integrity of her office but they just did not know it.

"Allura what is it? You were distracted last night and so exhausted. So when you fell asleep I did not want to disturb you."

"I know…Keith I didn't plan this…it…" She sat up quickly to provide some distance between them and immediately regretted the action. Her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom.

Keith was steps behind her. His worry only increasing as he saw her become violently ill. He knelt behind her, held her hair back away from the sickness, and waited.

Allura finally stopped heaving and weakly sank to the floor. She didn't even have the energy to flush the toilet. She waited several beats and finally lifted her hand to perform that small task. She wanted to stand but her legs felt foreign to her. Luckily her husband sensed her needs and lifted her gently to standing. They stopped at the sink where she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face with cool water. Feeling steadier she leaned against him. "Sorry."

"Don't be…what's wrong. I know you're upset about Daniel and you are stressed about the changes to your position. But is there more too it?"

Allura couldn't have asked for a better opening! Taking a deep breath her mouth opened and BEEP BEEP!

Keith cursed and grabbed his Volt-com from the station. "Keith here."

Tandy was there on hollogram. "Commander…Daniel is responding to stimuli. The haggarium is down to 10%! It dissipated faster than I thought it would. You and the Queen need to get down her." Tandy realizing her mistake quickly added, "Would you get her? I'm not sure if she has her Volt-Com."

"I'll be happy to. We will be down shortly." Keith came into the bathroom and rubbed Allura's shoulders. She was still standing at the sink. "We need to get down there."

"I heard."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine."

Keith heard the brisk tone and knew that the subject was closed for now. They had to go check on Daniel. Keith handed Allura her Volt-com and she put it on and her pink suit materialized. It was time to start the day.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina and Vince woke up early. They went straight down to Daniel's bedside. Vince when they walked in the door reached out telepathically. _'Wake up Daniel!'_

'_It hurts everything hurts…I can't move…sleep more sleep.'_

Vince grabbed Larmina's arm and squeezed it. He continued telepathically but they both reached his bedside. _'No you don't…you've been asleep for a whole day.'_

Larmina took Daniel's hand. "Come on Daniel…wake up. They backed off the coma drug and you are no longer hypothermic. It's time to wake up. We've been worried. The whole team has been worried."

A voice interrupted them. "Good morning."

Vince turned his head. "Tandy?"

Tandy approached the bed and pulled out her medical scanner. "He's down to a 10% that is 5 more than I expected. She pulled down Daniel's sheet and with a gloved hand began to rub his sternum. Daniel's eye lids moved and he moaned softly. Tandy beamed. "He's responding to stimuli! That is excellent! His brain readings are normal and his heart rate is normal. I'd say it is all downhill from here."

Larmina sobbed and buried her head on Daniel's leg. She was even more surprised to feel a hand on her hair.

"Please wake up Daniel. Please. We miss you. Hell I miss you…your smart mouth and your jokes. Please Daniel." Larmina looked up and she saw that she was alone in the room. Where was Vince? Who's hand? Then she looked over and saw Daniel's eyes were open! "DANIEL!"

"Hey? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine just a little dry in here. Makes my eyes water. How do you feel?"

"Like I got ran over by Voltron. What happened? We were fighting that robeast the strong haggarium surge hit us and that is the last thing I remember."

Larmina nodded. "Yeah about that. We all got effected by the haggarium and it started to immobilize us. Tandy had this stuff that helped us move. But instead of helping you it made you worse. You…you…the haggarium started to take over and you…you almost died. Tandy could tell you had been exposed over 6 months ago. The cat exploded out of the bag Daniel. The whole team knows. But the good news is. You are being cured. Only 10% is left and it will be gone by noon today."

'They know? Oh snart they were in trouble big trouble.'

The door opening stopped their conversation and his thoughts. Daniel couldn't see who it was because he was lying flat and he didn't have the energy to move his head. He felt his head being inclined and Daniel was able to look at his Commander and the Queen. 'Double SNART.'

Allura spoke first. She ran a hand through his hair. "How are you feeling Daniel?"

"Hurts…can't move."

"Tandy said you would feel weak." Keith answered. "What do you remember?"

"Not much after that Robeast blasted us. It's foggy…well I was floating and cold but I heard all of you." Rewind Daniel…the common denominator was the team felt like he was separate from the team and that he did not trust them. With the haggarium running through him those thoughts had festered and almost destroyed him. Now he could really think. What was it Lance said? No more secrets. He took a deep breath. "Commander…I'm sorry…I was scared to tell you…eventually my fears manifested into jealousy. I do trust you and the team…listening to everyone has brought more things into perspective."

Keith nodded. "Daniel…you are a good flyer…one of the best that I have seen. You just need to sharpen and enhance your leadership skills so that you can lead the pride. I want to mentor you and offer you guidance. Trust me I will know when you are ready to lead the pack."

"Can I hold you to that?"

"Absolutely."

The doors opened and Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Vince, Tandy, and Daigo came inside. "Hey guys…Daigo where is that cool sculpture you made?"

Daigo blushed. "Uh in my room. You want to see it?"

"Oh yeah. No time like the present to find your courage man."

Daigo paused and then the meaning of Daniel's words sank in. He wants me to bring it down now. GULP! "Maybe you're right. I'll be right back."

Lance approached the bed. "So Dan Man…feel like a round of one on one?"

"Hahaha Lance. Maybe later."

Tandy was running a scanner over him. "Well you are coming along. You are my finest achievement to date. I have already called my research team and they are thrilled. The galaxy alliance also wants in on it as well."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well duh!"

Daigo hurried back in carrying the bronze sculpture of Voltron. The whole team gushed over it. Daigo approached Allura. "Your majesty I want you to have this."

"It's beautiful Daigo…I'm honored."

Hunk came over. "You gave us quite a scare little dude. Scared ten years off my life. Don't do that again."

"I'll try. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It wasn't because I didn't trust you it was because of my insecurities. That is not easy for me to admit. I was always the daredevil…not scared of anything. I was scared this time because I was afraid of losing what was most important to me. You guys."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Well when you put it like that…it makes it easier to swallow. I'm just glad that Tandy showed up when she did. Or you would have died.

Daniel looked at Vince and spoke to him telepathically. _'How close was it?'_

'_Too close Daniel…too close.'_ Vince spoke aloud now. "I'd rather not have another incident like that again so I am going to propose from this day on. No more secrets between us. We have always found our strength from our team. Allura said it…Unity is our core."

Allura smiled. "Well said Vince."

Pidge nodded. "Absolutely. I'm going to go run some scans in the control room." Pidge turned.

Allura nodded. "I have to finish drafting my legislation."

They were both almost at the door when Daniel called out. "Allura…Pidge…you are still a part of the team too."

Pidge smiled. "Thanks Daniel."

Warmth filled Allura at Daniel's words. She said. "I appreciate that."

The door closed before Pidge and Allura could leave. They turned and saw Tandy had closed it and locked it. Pidge raised an eyebrow at her. She simply winked. "So Vince I want to understand what you are proposing…you are proposing that no secrets are kept between us. The ones in this room."

"Yes within reason. If we are planning a surprise birthday party for one of the team it is implied that we keep the secret until the party but that isn't harmful."

"I can agree to that." Tandy said. "My uncle called Pidge again yesterday. He is going to be a butt pain."

Allura nodded. "Tandy…you are free to make your own choices. He didn't seem to care about your well-being."

"Oh he doesn't…all he cares about is himself…?" A sob escaped her. Pidge came over and put an arm around her.

Daniel remembered Tandy and Pidge talking by his bed. He heard the conversation and realized that this was something that wasn't really their business unless she was ready to talk about it. Daniel whispered. "He made your life a living hell Tandy…you don't have to tell us play by play. We will protect you from him."

Keith agreed. "Absolutely… we protect our own."

Tandy realized that Daniel had heard her talking to Pidge about her step-father. He realize that reliving the details again would be too much for her and found a way to give her the privacy she deserved. She was very grateful. Her emotions overwhelmed her and tears streamed down her cheeks. Pidge who was beside her pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest. The team didn't speak they simply gave her time to purge those feelings.

Allura's heart ached for Tandy. She could feel all kinds of emotions from her. Fear, shame, guilt, and overwhelming sadness. She had to wrestle her own tears back. It was quite a struggle. A hand finding hers anchored her. She turned and looked in Keith's eyes and gave his hand a loving squeeze. Their eyes locked. Keith mouthed. 'Our turn.'

Allura nodded. When Tandy cried herself out and was lowered into a chair by Pidge. Keith took the lead once more. "Tandy that was very brave of you. Whenever you need us just ask." He cleared his throat. "I actually have something to…share."

Pidge grinned. "Are you going to finally admit it?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lance laughed. "About you and the Queen champ."

"Even I noticed." Said Hunk.

Allura looked at her dumbfounded knight and grinned. "You guys only know part of it."

Larmina stood hands on hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Allura looked at Keith uncertainly. He simply took her hand and said. "We got married."

Vince's mouth dropped open. "Huh? When?"

Keith who seemed to be lost in Allura's eyes managed to answer the question without really hearing it. "The day after Allura stepped down from Blue Lion."

Pidge squinted in concentration. "That was six months ago."

Allura nodded. "That's right."

Vince piped up. "Congratulations!"

Lance asked. "Why did you keep it quiet?"

"A number of reasons one being that he was still commander of the Voltron force and he couldn't help me rule in an official capacity being the main one."

Pidge groaned. "I wish you told me. Because I would have told you that I ran across an Arusian code that states that. If a female princess takes the throne of Arus and becomes queen. If her husband is a noble or knight of Arus it is expected that he continue to perform his duties of protection until he trains a proper replacement before becoming King. He and the Queen can and are encouraged to perform the royal obligation of continuing the royal line."

Lance teased. "Well you two can get busy then. Maybe you won't be so cranky anymore commander."

Tandy was biting the inside of her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She couldn't say anything as the doctor who diagnosed the queen.

Keith turned and looked at his wife. She bit her lip and would not meet his gaze. Then it hit him like a sledgehammer. He simply turned her to face him and lifted her chin so they were looking at each other. "That's what you were trying to tell me this morning."

Allura sniffed. Larmina finally realized what they were saying. "Wait…Aunt Allura…you…you…are…Oh my god!" She squealed and ran and embraced her aunt and her husband.

Hunk clapped Keith on the back. "Congrats Man! Allura are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired and a little sick."

Keith snorted. "A little?"

"That was the first time I got really sick."

Tandy chuckled. "It's only going to get worse over the next few weeks. You should feel better in another 6 weeks or so."

"Great!" Allura said dryly. "But seriously. I have to tell the people Keith about our marriage. Since Pidge found that Arusian Code it shouldn't be a problem. As far as the baby…well they can wait and see can't they."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "That won't take long will it your majesty?"

"I don't know."

"It depends. Some start showing as early as 10 weeks others until 16 weeks." Tandy shrugged.

Keith pulled Allura into his arms. "We will just have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed or followed my story. I have had a lot of fun so far. One of the things I like about writing fanfiction is the reviews so if you are enjoying the story drop me a line. So this is the next instalment. Trust me this story is going to pick up! But I can't help a little anguish! I like a story that is multi layered with deep subplots. So is this deep enough for you? I know I am going to get some flack that Pidge and Tandy are acting too old. Here is my defense. Pidge has been protecting the galaxy from evil he had to grow up fast. Tandy was FORCED to grow up. So IMHO they are both more mature for their age.

Chapter 5 VF Evolution

Pidge rode with Vince in Green Lion to the robeasts attack site. They landed and immediately put on their protective suits. Pidge had his scanners and Vince had his computer. Pidge frowned. "There is no villages directly in the path of this particular mud-slide. This was the only one that has the contamination."

"I can neutralize it."

"Yeah that would be best. But the question is where did this beast come from. It did not originate from Doom."

Vince concurred. "Yeah it had more of a techno vibe to it. To tell you the truth it reminded me of one of Wade's machines."

Pidge knelt down by a piece of the metal. He ran his scanner over it. "Yeah it is reinforced steel the composition is identical to the Wade bots. That's bad."

"Uh why?"

Pidge answered. "Because Wade made his own metal it is the 3rd strongest metal in the galaxy. If Wade is dead who got the recipe. He was very protective of his machines."

"Wouldn't the alliance have it?"

"No they didn't. Wade did everything on that secret base."

Vince didn't know what to think about that. "So…have you heard anything else from Tandy's dad?"

"Should I. I am planning on ignoring him from now on. In fact I blocked his home number from the castle. The only way he can make contact is to go through the Baltan liason from the Embassy that was established here."

"Could he cause trouble for Tandy? Could she really be forced to go back to Balto?"

"Well they could try to order her too but it won't be binding. I won't let that son of a bitch hurt her again."

'Vince wasn't used to hearing that kind of venom in Pidge's voice! Yikes!' "So you grew up with Tandy…was she always so spirited?"

Pidge smiled genuinely. "She lit up any room she walked in and brightened anyone's day she came across."

'_Oh yeah he's smitten!' Daniel said telepathically._

_Vince answered him chastised. 'I thought you were resting?'_

'_Dude I'm bored out of my mind. Between Tandy, Larmina, and the Queen I haven't been able to step a toe out of this bed except to go to the bathroom.'_

'_Watch TV.' Vince suggested._

'_Nothing on! Make him talk about her more. Offer to be his sounding board. He's angry with Tandy's step-dad who is beyond evil. Let him rant, vent, or dare I say this cry. He may need it.'_

'_WHY?'_

'_I can't tell you. It wouldn't be right. Just know that Tandy has every reason to hate that man and Son of a Bitch is a tame term to describe him.'_

Utterly bewildered Vince cleared his throat. "You and Tandy seem really close. She's very direct."

Pidge laughed. "Always has been and a bit of a dare devil. She has a temper but you have to really make her mad to see it."

"Give me an example?"

Pidge continued to collect samples of the wreckage. "Well I was at school. Chip was home sick. These 4 big guys came around the corner from the opposite direction as me. I ran into the biggest one and ended up accidently smashing their group science project. Needless to say they were very mad and decided to take it out on me. They shoved me to the ground and started kicking me. The next thing I knew I heard a shriek and felt a jet of water come right at us. They were all knocked back and onto the floor. They were all sputtering I was curled up in a ball but managed to look up and there was Tandy with the firehose. She threw it down on the ground and stamped over to them and glared at them. She started yelling all sorts of things. Then she took out her camera and showed them the 2 second video showing them kicking me. She told them to get lost or she was going to report them. She helped me up off the ground and walked me all the way back home. She called her mom who was a doctor and I had 3 broken ribs, a fractured clavicle, a bruised kidney, and a fractured knee cap."

"Wow!"

Pidge smiled. "She came to see me every day while I was at home brought mine and chip's work with her. She brought her best friend Maggie over with her and that is how we formed our little unit. We were inseparable until Chip and I went to the GA Acadamy and Tandy went to medical school. We've always kept in touch."

Vince asked gently. "Did she ever tell you about her step dad?"

"No I was at the GA Acadamy when her mom married him. I only met him twice over our holidays. The one time that I did he raged about her being out too late. If I had known what he was doing to her I would have found a way to save her. So now all I can do is make sure the pathetic bastard doesn't come near her again."

"You'll have help Pidge. We won't let him hurt her again."

"Damn right."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy walked into Daniel's hospital room. He was lying on his side with his finger on his temple. "What's on your mind?" She asked him.

Daniel didn't answer. He just continued to look like he was thinking about something. She saw him smile and knew that it was a least something nice. "Daniel?"

He jumped. "What? Oh Hi Tandy…or should I call you Dr. Taylor?"

"Tandy is fine. Man what world were you in? Larmina and I could have been doing a pole dance right in front of you and you wouldn't have noticed."

"I was just…uh…thinking."

Larmina came in. "Thinking or talking to Vince telepathically?

Tandy raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's with Pidge. How is the crash site coming along?"

'Busted!' Daniel thought. He answered Tandy though. "Seems to be plugging along. Pidge thinks it's connected with Wade somehow."

Tandy gaped. "The former sky marshal?"

"Yep."

Daigo came in. "Hey Daniel I just finished studying my sky chart and wanted to ask about something."

"Uh not sure how helpful I can be but go for it."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura was in her office when her door slammed open. Allura jumped at the intrusion her Assistant was right behind him. "Sorry your Majesty I couldn't stop him."

"It's alright Jolene. Call the force and tell them I can't make our meeting."

Jolene nodded and closed the door. Allura addressed her visitor. "Mr. Barron you don't have an appointment and I am very busy today."

The man ignored her and slapped a paper on her desk. "This is the Baltan custody order of Tandy Taylor you will call her here. NOW and I am taking her home. She did not have authorization to leave my care at any time. She is a minor and I demand that you follow the law."

Allura felt her temper rise. But she was not going to give into it. She said in a crisp tone. "You have a lot of nerve to think that you can come here and demand anything of me Mr. Barron. I understand that you feel that Tandy isn't mature enough to be on her own. I can only tell you my observations of her. Frankly, I don't see how you are drawing your conclusions. She single handedly saved the life of one of our Voltron Force Pilots and has conducted herself with decorum and poise. She maybe sixteen but she is wise beyond her years."

"Your opinion of my step-daughter is irrelevant Your Majesty my opinion is the only one that matters."

"That is where you are wrong. You cannot take Tandy off this planet without an order of extradition signed by me. I cannot in good conscience extradite her to Balto when we have such a shortage of physicians on Arus. Additionally her knowledge of treating haggarium poisoning cannot be overstated. She is needed here."

"I won't allow it! She is coming home with me TODAY no exceptions. You will sign that order or else."

Allura narrowed eyes. "Or else what…you'll cut my eyes out. I'd like to see you try that."

"You don't know what I can do highness." Barron hissed. He reached over and grabbed Allura's wrist and pulled it up sharply.

Allura hissed and tried to break free but he was really strong. He hissed. "The order your highness."

Allura stared into his eyes. They were a sickly shade of violet. Allura couldn't move but she wasn't going to give in either. "No."

The man twisted her wrist again. Allura screamed just as the door opened. Lance came in with a package. He saw what the man was doing and dropped it to the floor and his pistols materialized and he fired.

The man fell to the ground stunned. Allura grabbed her wrist and held it protectively against her chest. The pain was intense. "He completely lost his mind! He's obsessed with Tandy!"

Hunk came in with his arms full of packages. He put them down. "Is that Tandy's step dad? I use that term loosely by the way."

Lance seethed. "Yeah. He's out cold but Hunk let's restrain him and you and Daigo take his sorry ass back to Balto."

"Okay. I'll take him. But don't you want to wait for Keith?"

"NO!" Both Lance and Allura exclaimed!

Hunk heaved him up onto his shoulders. Then engaged his Volt-com Daigo meet me in the hanger. We are going on a field trip."

Lance asked. "Are you alright?"

Allura sobbed. "I…I think my wrist is broken."

Lance practically vaulted over her desk. He gently took her arm and supported her wrist. His face turned to stone and Allura could see the fury course through him. "I was wrong…we should have waited for Keith."

"Lance you know Keith would have killed him."

"Good."

They started walking towards the hospital. Allura felt dizzy and the pain was not helping. She was having trouble walking. "Lance I need to sit a minute."

Lance was not stopping. He was going to get her to Dr. Gorma or Tandy. So he simply lifted her into his arms. It wasn't a moment too soon because Allura passed out.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was working with Daigo, Tandy, and Daniel on battle tactics in Daniel's room. Keith was pleased that both Tandy and Daigo asked a lot of questions and engaged discussion with him. Daigo showed great promise in this area. He had even seen two scenarios that he had missed. (That was saying something!) Daigo was explaining his logic. "Sometimes it is best to observe your quarry first. Jumping right in can be a trap." Daigo's Volt-com went off. "Daigo here."

"Meet me in the hanger Daigo we are going on a field trip."

Daigo looked at Keith who nodded his approval. Daigo answered. "On my way."

Keith continued speaking with Tandy and Daniel. "Assessing a situation and taking appropriate action is critical."

The door opened and they all looked up. Keith jumped up at the sight. Lance was carrying Allura and she seemed to be unconscious. "What happened?"

"She passed out."

Tandy snapped. "Why is her wrist broken? It looks like someone tried to twist it off!"

"Your step dad. He probably would have if I hadn't stunned his ass. I didn't realize he had hurt her until AFTER I told Hunk and Daigo to take him home."

Tandy was pulling down the bed. Then she ran her scanner over Allura. "He was here? Oh my god he wants me."

Lance snapped. "Well he can't have you and I am sure that Allura made that clear."

Tandy was focusing on Allura's broken wrist. "She's going to need surgery to set this. I will give her something for the swelling and the pain." Tandy went to the medicine cabinet.

Allura moaned. Keith seized her good hand and kissed it. "Allura? Honey? You're safe now…he's gone."

Allura shot up. "I'm fine! Where is Tandy? We can't let that monster get her! That son of a bitch!"

Lance chuckled. "Don't hold back Allura tell us how you really feel!

Keith soothed her. "Beloved shh. You don't need to be stressed."

Allura scowled at him. "I'm not stressed! I'm pissed! He had no right to come into my castle and give me demands. I rule here! My opinion doesn't matter? Really? REALLY?"

Pidge and Vince came in just as she was finishing her tirade. Pidge winced. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen her this mad." Pidge eyed Tandy at the computer terminal. She was getting meds. She glanced at the bedside table. Pidge opened the drawer and found the IV needles. Pidge pulled out what he needed to start the line.

Keith was trying to placate her. He stepped to the head of the bed. "Of course your opinion matters. He was just being unreasonable."

Allura snapped. "He was crazy! It was like he was juiced up or something. OWW! Pidge!"

"Sorry your majesty." He murmured. He was amazed that his voice was as calm as it was. His blood was boiling. Tandy's father hurt the Queen. Oh this was so personal now!

Tandy approached the bed. She had a syringe in her hand and she put it into the IV.

Allura snapped. "What was that?"

Tandy said nonchalantly. "Morphine and Valium. You're going to take a nice nap."

"Will not!" Allura said petulantly. "I am calling Balto's Daimyo and…." Whatever else she was going to say was lost as the drug started to take hold. She slurred. "I will not go to sleep."

Keith soothed her and ran his fingers in her hair. "Shh…don't fight it. Rest."

Allura sighed and closed her eyes.

Keith stood up. Tandy bit her lip. "Keith I am so sorry! He…he wants me. If you want me to go back…"

"You will NOT." Pidge growled. "I will update our defenses he will not set another toe on this property OR on Arus. We will keep you and the Queen safe from his wrath I promise."

"But if I go he won't have a reason to hurt her." Tandy wailed.

Pidge didn't say anything to her. He took her arm and pulled her into her own office.

"Hey!"

Pidge slammed the door. "Hey nothing. You can't go back. He'll kill you."

Tandy bit her lip and collapsed on the couch. "But he hurt her Pidge!"

Pidge sat beside her. "I know but her wrist will heal. If you go back it will reopen all the wounds he gave you and he will give you more. Tandy you don't deserve to be abused or raped. You deserve to be loved. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Tandy heard the tenderness in Pidge's voice as he spoke. Oh god how she wanted to be loved. For years she and Maggie both fantasized what it would be like to be kissed by their sweethearts. They wrote them all the time and kept in touch because they wanted to keep the boys that they had fallen for in their lives. Even though they were both fighting for peace and justice. But then her uncle did the unthinkable to her. He ruined her for Pidge forever. He didn't hate her she knew but…she knew he would never look at her the same again. She was damaged. "I don't want your pity Pidge."

"I'm not pitying you. I know better than that."

Tandy raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what are you doing?"

Pidge knew he had to put it out there. He had known for a long time that Tandy was his soul mate. He wasn't sure when it had happened but that hardly mattered. What her step-father did to her…that bastard…sure as hell didn't matter. What mattered was they were both here…right now. His heart pounded and he had to summon all his courage but he managed to answer her. "I'm loving you. I always have."

Tandy sobbed. "Pidge…I…how do I say this. I've always loved you…ever since I saw you. But I…don't know if I can. He ruined me. I don't know how you can even."

"Because it isn't your fault that he hurt you. Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"A girl with red and orange in her hair?"

"I see someone who is beautiful, loving, determined, a little stubborn, and very brave. Tandy you saved Daniel's life without blinking…no hesitation. You jumped in as a cadet for the red lion. That was just plan gutsy. When I first saw you in the control room I was perturbed. Do you have any idea why?"

"Because I screwed up your security system!"

"No…because when I looked in your eyes there was no fire in them. Not one tiny spark. Yesterday…when you were in red and when you were saving Daniel I saw some of that old spark. Tandy your step dad was dousing your fire for life right out of you. If it were up to him. You would be just a shell going through life. You wouldn't be happy like that. You needed to find your spark again."

Tandy wiped a tear from her cheek. "I've changed Pidge. I don't know if I will ever be the same. I hate myself. I should have told my mom what was happening. But she was so sad after my dad died. When she met Jon she was happy again. I didn't want to take that from her. So when I met you, Chip, and Maggie my life got happier again. Then you guys left so Maggie and I got really close but he started to hurt me. Maggie could see that I was sad but I couldn't bear to tell her or anyone. I was embarrassed scared, so unhappy, and alone."

Pidge pulled her into a hug. "You are right you aren't the same person. But that doesn't mean that you can't be happy again. You have a chance at a new beginning with the Voltron Force."

"They need someone brave. For weeks before I came here all I could think about was how scared I was. If he would hurt me again that night. Now that he came here I lost what little security I felt when I escaped. I know you and the Voltron Force will protect me but I am still terrified. But I can't ask you or the Voltron Force to protect me."

"You can…and we will because we are a team. You are one of us now Tandy. You are very brave. Everybody is scared of something. We just have to conquer our fears."

Tandy swallowed. She reached up and enclosed her hand over his. "I need you Pidge. Now more than ever…stay with me."

"Always." Pidge kissed her hair and held her.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is more of a bridge. The next chapter is going to start to really pick up the pace a bit. I still have to develop Daniel a lot. So you will see that begin. I have been developing Tandy and will be working on Daigo as well. Expect twist and turns along the way amblewat fanfiction does that a lot! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate them. I have enjoyed reading everyone elses work as well. Amber

Chapter 6 VF Evolution

Lance raised an eyebrow. He had never ever seen Pidge get mad. In fact he had noticed a change in Pidge ever since Tandy had arrived. "Commander is it me or is Pidge really protective of Tandy?"

Keith was still holding Allura's hand but he heard his best friend's question. "I think they have known each other for a long time. There seems to be a natural chemistry between them."

Vince ran inside. "KEITH! Pidge and I ran the metal from the robeast and I double checked it in the lab. There is no doubt! It was built with Wade's metal." Vince finally saw that the bed was occupied. "What happened to the Queen?"

"Tandy's step father broke her wrist."

Vince cringed at the venom in Keith's voice. "Is he gone now?"

"Hunk and Daigo took him back to Balto." Lance said.

"Ah…Um Keith so getting back to the results. I need to see if Pidge can do some more finessing. He's…where is Pidge?"

Daniel supplied. "He and Tandy are in her office."

The door of the office opened and Tandy and Pidge came out. Tandy brought out some device. She went and put it around Allura's wrist. "This is a cooling gel pack. It will help bring down the swelling. If the swelling goes down enough. Dr. Gorma can operate tomorrow."

Tandy didn't look any of the team in the eye. Pidge came over to her. "They don't blame you for this Tandy."

"I know…It's his fault but damn it. Why can't he leave me alone?"

Pidge murmured. "It's about control and power. You know that so don't give him the satisfaction of having any power over you. Don't feel guilty…if you want to get mad get mad."

Tandy didn't say anything. She stomped out of the room and back into her office.

Pidge sighed. "She's going to meditate."

Keith nodded. "Probably a good idea."

Pidge saw the bag of fluids that Tandy had pulled out. "He automatically connected them to Allura's IV line. He looked at Tandy's scanner. "Allura's dehydrated."

Lance rolled his eyes. "You think? Hasn't she been nauseous?"

Dr. Gorma came in. "What happened?"

Keith told the Doctor everything. Dr. Gorma nodded. "I will look at the x-ray and see what needs to be done. Tandy did a good job on her workup."

"Yeah she seems really put together." Lance said.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Hunk and Daigo made it to Balto in record time. Hunk realized they had no idea where to drop the guy. "Hey Pidge."

"Yeah big guy?"

"Where do we drop the ass hole?"

"He lives near the city center. Hunk he broke Allura's wrist."

Hunk sucked in his breath and glanced over his shoulder. "Well then. How about I drop him in China Town."

Pidge hooted. "That is just plain mean."

"He shouldn't have messed with the Queen then."

Daigo was watching him. "He's starting to come around Hunk."

They landed. Hunk heaved him up from under the arms. Dragged him to the door and shoved him out. Hunk then undid his handcuffs. Hunk tapped him with his toe non to gently. "Wakey…wakey."

Mr. Barron groaned and rolled over onto his back. He looked up and stared. "Where is my step-daughter?"

"She's at home. You get lost and don't try to come after her again."

He stood up wincing. "Now see here."

Hunk poked him. "No YOU see here you shmuck. Tandy is old enough to make her own decisions. She wants to stay on Arus she stays on Arus. You got that. So stop being a power hungry son of a bitch and let her live in peace."

Daigo and Hunk boarded the lion and took off.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Pidge was in the control room studying the lab results of the debris they collected at the crash site. He nodded to Keith. "There's no doubt this is Wade's metal Keith. Based on the composition it was welded about 3 months ago. Wade was already dead. So the question is who made it and how did they get to Wade's formula."

Keith nodded that is the million dollar question. Does Wade have a family?"

Pidge swiveled to his computer. He pushed some buttons. "He has a brother who is a dairy farmer in Wisconsin."

"Can you call him and ask about Wade?"

"Sure thing commander."

Vince came in. "Need a hand Pidge?"

"Yeah run a background on Wade would you?"

"Sure."

Pidge looked up Wade's brother. He was older had 3 kids. One was two years older than Keith the other two were younger by 10 and 8 years respectfully. Interesting. The phone rang and a young man about 18 answered the phone. Pidge cleared his throat. "Is Thomas Wade there?"

"Yeah…who…wait a minute? You are the green lion pilot…or you used to be. Why do you want to talk to my dad?"

"Who is it Geoff?"

"Pidge from the Voltron Force."

"Go help your mother with the kitchen."

The boy left without comment. Pidge spoke first. "Mr. Wade I'm Pidge Storker with the Voltron Force. I'm sorry to intrude on your evening."

"Then get down to business boy."

"Your brother Luke Wade he made his own metal. That metal patent was used in a robeast on Arus 3 days ago. Do you know anyone he would have shared the formula to?"

"My brother was very proud of his machines Mr. Pidge but he was also very arrogant. We didn't get along very well. We grew up on this farm but Luke could have cared less. He wanted excitement…adventure. He broke our mama's heart when he said that farming was the biggest waste of time. But we are family. The only person he'd share that with is his son."

Pidge blinked. "Wade has a son?"

"Yes I raised him as my own but he was my brothers. He went to through the academy with you guys but under his mother's maiden name. Connor Beals Wade is his full name he is a Lt stationed on Arus I believe."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate you talking to me."

Pidge disconnected the call absorbing everything. He then made an executive decision. "Vince look up the name Connor Beals Wade…see if anything pops. I have him on the GA base on Arus living in military housing. I'm going to pay him a visit."

"Who?"

"Don't worry. Shouldn't take too long."

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah…I'll take Tandy if she can come."

Vince chuckled. "Go for it Romeo."

"Who are you calling Romeo?"

"You…just go ask her already. Take your new motorcycle…She'll love that."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Tandy, Daigo, Daniel, and Lance were in the Voltron Lion simulators. It was quite fascinating. Tandy was catching on very fast. She flew and destroyed a drule ship with ease. "Take that!"

"Nice!" Lance cheered. "Let's stay in formation guys. Focus on your assigned targets….engage."

Daigo sailed down and hit his target right in the middle. "Bulls eye!"

"Good one Daigo!" Daniel exclaimed. "Check left bogie dead ahead."

"I see it...firing…I missed."

"I'm on it!" Said Tandy. She came up behind and blew it to smithereens. "Whoohoo!"

Lance chuckled. "Okay guys that's a wrap! Good work…look over your weapons grids tonight."

The lights came on and they climbed out of the simulators. Pidge applauded. "Bravo! You're getting better!"

Tandy gushed with pleasure. "Thanks! What are you doing here? I thought you were working on tracing that metal?"

Pidge nodded. "I am…got a lead on it. Thought you might like to come with me."

Tandy's face brightened. "You bet! Just let me change 20 minutes."

Lance was packing up the gear and pretending not to listen but of course he was. When Tandy left he said. "Pidge I know you are following up on a lead but that doesn't mean that you can't have some fun. Take her to dinner or to a club. Live a little."

Pidge rolled his eyes. "I have that covered. I happen to know that Tandy's favorite picnic is egg salad sandwiches."

Lance looked thoughtful. "Not bad my young student…not bad…pack dessert."

Pidge scoffed. "I'm a genius remember. Of course I packed dessert."

"Go have fun then. Take the motorcycle…girls think it's sexy."

"Okay…Lt. Anything else?"

"Not right now."

Tandy came in a few minutes later. She was wearing black skin tight jeans and a flaming red tank top. She looked amazing! Pidge swallowed. "I'm ready Pidge."

Pidge nodded. "Let's go."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was sitting next to Allura's bed reading some defense reports. He heard a moan and immediately put it down. He was at her side moments later. She looked over at him. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…I lost it. I need to talk to Tandy I don't want her to blame herself for this."

Keith kissed Allura's lips. "She doesn't love I promise. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

Keith studied her. "Are you sure? I could see that you had read Tandy. What were your feelings?"

Allura groaned. "It was overwhelming Keith. I felt fear, anger, shame, helplessness, and sadness. Whatever he did to her it was tramatic and it was over a long period of time."

"I got that impression myself. Maybe Pidge can tell us more."

"Keith…I have to go before the parliament tomorrow. I'm supposed to anyway."

"Allura you're hurt. You need to rest. Let Coran go. He offered…I need to know that you are safe."

Allura ran her fingers through his hair. "With you beside me…I'm always safe."

Keith kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he whispered. "Count on it."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Tandy couldn't believe that Pidge had a motorcycle. It was a beauty too. Dark green and black with red and blue accents. She climbed on behind Pidge and in front of a cooler that he had strapped to the back. "Pidge we need helmets."

Pidge smiled. "Push your volt-com."

Tandy did and she felt a helmet appear out of nowhere. "Cool. What color is mine?"

Pidge looked over his shoulder. "Red."

"My favorite color." She couldn't help but noticed how good Pidge looked in his blue jeans and green polo.

Pidge revved the engine. "Hold on."

Tandy wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off and Tandy got her first look at the two Arus suns. It was breathtaking. "Wow! It's beautiful here."

Pidge nodded. "It is. I like watching the suns set and the moons rise."

"Moons? Plural?"

"It's beautiful…you'll see."

Tandy asked. "How far is it to this base?"

"Not far from here. It is technically where, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Vince, and I are stationed at. I haven't been there for some time."

"Ah I didn't think you were still commissioned."

"We are until the end of the year."

Tandy pondered that for a beat or two. She didn't realize how much Pidge had changed. He used to be a know it all geek. A very sweet know it all geek. Now there was some mystery to him. She found it very alluring and wanted to know more. But should she? Dare she? Yes Pidge loved her he said so but there was all sorts of kinds of love. Jeez she had to stop thinking and let the chips fall. Her thoughts carried her to the GA Base. They pulled up to the gate. "ID?" The soldier asked.

Pidge pulled out his wallet and presented his GA ID. "Proceed Tech Sergeant." He saluted. Pidge returned it and they went inside. Pidge pulled up to the main office building and parked. He then pulled up a screen with his volt-com. "Connor Wade's office is located on the fourth floor." He said. "Tandy…I am going to have to depend on you a bit. If he starts to pull rank on me. You will need to follow along. That is why I brought you because he can't pull rank over you."

Tandy nodded. "No problem. If he has anything to do with the Haggarium I want to know about it."

Pidge and Tandy went down the hall. Pidge hit his Volt-com and was immediately changed into his military uniform. Tandy had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling. When did he fill out? He was still shorter than average like her but man…he was built but not to the point of obsessive. He was balanced. Yes that is the word she was looking for! They reached a door and Pidge knocked. "Come in."

Pidge opened the door and stood before Lt. Connor Wade. Pidge stood at attention and saluted. Lt. Wade followed suit. "At ease Sgt."

Pidge nodded. "Lt Wade. I'm Tech Sargent Darrell Storker. Assigned to Castle Control for the Voltron Force."

"I know who you are Pidge. Who is your companion?"

"This is Dr. Tandy Taylor Voltron Force Cadet."

"Pleasure Doctor. What can I do for you?"

Pidge nodded. "Sir you are aware of the latest robeast attack of unknown origin correct?"

"Of course. The Voltron Force reacted quite decisively. I saw the report that Commander Kogain wrote."

"The metal that made the robeast was patented a special mix. It was a mix that your late father created for his wade bots. Did he share the technology with you?"

"He did…I have it encrypted and at an undisclosed location. To the best of my knowledge I am the only one who has seen it. There were enough Wade bots on this planet to make a monster of that magnitude."

Pidge nodded playing along. "Perhaps…were you close to your father?"

"We had been estranged because he was pursuing his military career. He left me with my idiot Uncle…I decided to go the GA academy myself. I admired his accomplishments though we did not always see eye to eye. He hated Voltron…I just I don't know where I am. I am unsure of the technology and I don't like to be unsure. Doesn't mean they are not effective."

Tandy jumped in. "The metal is very good at absorbing Haggarium and compounds containing Haggarium are you aware of that?"

"No…is that your area of expertise?"

"Yes." Tandy answered without a qualm. She reached into her pocket and pressed a button.

"I have been quite busy with my duties here. I haven't had time to tinker with my dad's projects in some time."

Pidge couldn't help himself. "I thought you were estranged from your father. How would you know of his projects?"

For the first time Connor Wade looked flustered. "Because his journals were willed to me. Just because we were estranged doesn't mean that I didn't love or admire him. I was curious."

Pidge nodded. "Curious enough to try to make a robeast to destroy Voltron since your father couldn't?"

"Watch yourself Storker or you will find yourself with a reprimand in your file. I did not approve of my father's tactics or a part of his exploits. He was a good man."

Tandy muttered. "Until the Haggarium destroyed him." She then said out loud. "Thank you for your time Lt. We'll see ourselves out." She took him by the arm and all but hauled him from the room.

Pidge wheeled on her the minute they were outside. "I had more questions!"

Tandy shrugged. "Yes but my little scan probably answered them without tipping our hand." She pulled out her medical scanner and looked it over. "He has worked with Haggarium….there is minuscule amount of haggarium on him."

Pidge whistled. "We have to tell the force. Let's get off this base."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was sitting in a chair between Allura and Daniel's beds. Both patients were resting and he was trying to look over the security of the castle. He was sick and tired of the breeches that kept going on. He was running background checks of all the staff and had assigned Pidge and Vince the monitoring system. He wanted everything to run like clockwork. The safety of the Queen and his child depended on it and no one was going to hurt them EVER. He glanced at his sleeping wife. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes. His eyes continued to study her. He was amazed at how much her body seemed to change overnight. Her breasts were much fuller and darker. Her skin had a luminous glow to it. He placed his hand over her abdomen. He was pleasantly surprised to find a small bump. It wouldn't be obvious to anyone but him but it was there. Keith glanced over his shoulder and saw that Daniel was asleep. Keith pulled a curtain to separate there two spaces. Keith then gently moved Allura's hospital gown to the side exposing her stomach. Keith leaned down and kissed her tummy tenderly. "I love you Allura…both of you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I uploaded the wrong one originally. know it is short but the next chapter is going to jump a few months. So it had to end here. I finally figured out how to do the pair thing so with the characters. Thank you cubbie for the help with that and also suggesting that I add Pidge/OC as my other pair. I hope to get some Pidge fans reading as well. Got some major plans…story is going dig into some of the other pilot's pasts as well. Next chapter look for some Daniel, Daigo, Tandy, and of course some K/A fluff. Then…well you're going to have to read.

Chapter 7 VF Evolution

Pidge and Tandy left the gate of the base. They drove about five miles. Then he went off road. Tandy was surprised and yelped. They drove another mile and Pidge stopped and cut the engine. Tandy took in a cleansing breath. The air was nice and crisp. Before she could ask where they were he was talking on his Volt-com. "Pidge to Keith."

"Go ahead Pidge."

"Wade has a son…he is your age and is a Lieutenant in the GA stationed here on Arus. He knows how to make the metal and he has admitted to tinkering with Wade's experiments. But he denies being a part of his exploits. I'm going to have to do some digging on him."

"Vince briefed me. We'll meet at 0800 conference room."

"Acknowledged." Pidge said. Then he tagged Vince. "Vince…its Pidge."

"Go ahead."

"Try to do a deep run on Connor Beils Wade see where he was stationed when. See if we can find a pattern."

"Working on it. Transmit your recording of your interview."

"Transmitting. I'll see you at the briefing."

Pidge then turned to Tandy. "Well we can watch the suns set and the moons rise. I packed a picnic."

Tandy beamed. "Wow! That's…amazing."

Pidge grabbed the cooler off the bike. "Can you lift the seat and pull out the blanket?"

"Sure." She grabbed the blanket and followed Pidge. She caught up as he reached the beach. It was deserted. "How do you know this place?"

"I found it on the map. It doesn't have access except by boat unless you know where you're going. There are no roads to it so it is more obscure."

Tandy nodded. "I haven't been to a beach before."

"You'll like it. The sea has personality. It can be soft and calm or rough and turbulent."

Tandy spread the blanket on the sand where Pidge indicated. He then opened the cooler and pulled out sandwiches, fresh fruit, chocolate cupcakes, and to her delight cold root beer. "You remembered!"

Pidge smiled. "You're mom used to make the best root beer floats."

Tandy nodded. "She did…she used to make a homemade root beer ice cream."

"Didn't she win the summer ice contest with that recipe?"

Tandy smiled sadly. "She did. I cook sometimes…it makes me feel closer to her."

Pidge squeezed her hand. "I'm sure…I wish I'd known. I would have come."

Tandy squeezed his hand. "I know you would have come but I didn't want to intrude." She scooted over closer to him and sat beside him. "Is this okay."

"Absolutely! Get comfortable. It is breathtaking."

It was beautiful out here. This picnic with her favorite foods surprised her. It was sweet and showed a level of thoughtfulness that she had never seen before. The light started to change as the suns began to set over the water. "Pidge it is so beautiful!" She looked over at him. He looked so different then when she last saw him. There was something in his eyes. She took his hand. "You seem happy here."

"I am. I feel like I belong. I don't feel like the awkward boy in the computer lab. I feel appreciated."

"It is nice to know where you belong. I didn't want to leave my mother which is why I never asked her if I could leave. It never crossed my mind…even when Jon was hurting me. I couldn't bear leaving mom alone with him. When I came home and found her dead I…" She sucked in her breath and her eyes burned with tears.

Pidge held her tightly. "It's okay to cry Tandy…she was an amazing woman and she gave birth to an amazing daughter."

"I miss her so much…but she would be so happy to know that I am happy. I wish I could tell her everything I've done over the last few days." The sun's finally set. Tandy saw that the stars were starting to come out. They were beautiful. She hadn't seen stars since she was a little girl before the original Balto blew up. "I can't believe I'm looking at stars again! I didn't even think to look out of my bedroom windows at the castle!"

"Wait until the moons start to rise. That is spectacular." Pidge murmured.

"How long before it starts?"

Pidge glanced at his watch. "About a half hour."

Tandy kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this…it was so sweet."

"You're welcome. I love being with you."

Tandy bit her lip. But she was going to be honest. "I love being with you too."

"I hear trepidation?"

"It's not you…it's me. You deserve so much better."

Pidge didn't like this self-doubt that her step father had planted in her. He simply sat her in his lap and looked into her eyes. "I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Tandy bit her lip. "I don't see how. Pidge I want to be with you…I do…It's what I dreamed about. You deserve to be happy."

Pidge smiled. "You make me happy. What is that phrase you like to use? Live a little."

Tandy sucked in her breath. It was hard to argue with her own words. God she really wanted to kiss him. She really wanted to and he made the decision for them. Their lips met and time simply stood still. Tandy was surprised. She felt warm all over and her heart soared with happiness. It was bliss. She deepened the kiss their tongues danced. She gripped the back of his head with one hand and her other arm was around his neck. How did he learn to kiss like this? Doesn't matter he is kissing me! Her body trembled as did his. They both broke apart breathless. Tandy smiled. "That was …WOW!"

Pidge grinned. "Wow is one word to describe it." He stood up and pointed. "Look."

Tandy stood up and saw just at the horizon the first glimpse of a moon peaking over the water. "It is beautiful." Tandy remembered when her mother pulled out videos of her and her father. One of those videos had them on a dock dancing under the stars with the moon as there only light. It had struck Tandy because it was such a simple but very tender moment. Her mother cried every time she saw that video. She turned to Pidge he was gazing at the moon which was about halfway up now. She whispered. "Dance with me."

Pidge smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. They began to sway to the music of the waves crashing to the shore line and the chirping crickets. Pidge watched her. She sighed deeply and buried her head in his neck. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. This moment just felt right. Everything at this moment felt right. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him. "What are you thinking?"

Tandy's eyes filled with tears. "That you make me happy too." She leaned into him and their mouths met again. This kiss was just as intense as the last and was filled with even more promise. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Pidge…just be patient with me. I'm still working through…"

Pidge kissed her softly. "I know…and we will work through it together."

Tandy looked over and saw one moon was fully risen and she could see the second. It really was pretty. "Pidge thanks for this…all of this. You've given me some peace tonight…that's something that I haven't felt in years."

"I'm glad."

Pidge's Volt-com beeped. Pidge pulled away from Tandy and answered. "Pidge here."

Keith appeared on hollo. "Where are you?"

"Ah. On a beach…I wasn't on duty commander."

"I know that. But I just got a call from Command and they want to you to return to the GA base immediately."

Pidge frowned. "I'll bet they do. Keith the only one I talked to was Wade he was frazzled when we left and Tandy detected miniscule amounts of haggarium. He probably wants to keep me from reporting back to you."

"Stay alert stay hidden. I'm sending Larmina to get you."

"Acknowledged."

Tandy looked around. "Where do you want to go back to the treeline?"

Pidge shook his head. "Push your button it will chameleon you."

Tandy did as instructed and was pleasantly surprised. She reached for him. She could barely see him. Wow this was cool! Pidge pulled her towards the cliffs he left their picnic where it was. He wanted to go get his motorcycle but couldn't risk it. The climbed the cliff and Tandy whispered. "Pidge who's after us?"

"Lt. Wade."

"Ah."

There was a movement to their left. Pidge could see flashlights. "We found the motorbike. Looks like they've been here. Maybe they are in the water. Nothing like a little water polo if you get my meaning."

At any other time Tandy would have found that funny. But since they were being hunted she didn't. The men searched the picnic and found the drinks. "Root beer…some fruit still cold. They can't be far."

Tandy snuggled close to Pidge. She saw on her visor some instructions. Tap Volt-com twice to mute it. Tandy did as she was told. The men continued their search. "TANDY! DARELL?"

Tandy gasped and clung to Pidge's hand. That was her step father! She whimpered luckily they were too far away to hear her. Pidge put a supportive arm around her. His mind was racing. What was Tandy's step father doing with GA soldiers? "Tandy! You listen to me…you have no right to be here. Darrel you have no right to keep her from me. I am pressing charges against both of you. Chip and Maggie have already been arrested. Tandy trembled. Pidge typed to Tandy. 'He's lying I just spoke to him this morning. He and Maggie are on Earth.'

Pidge looked up over the cliffs and saw Wade bots. 'Snart!'

Tandy looked up and saw them too. She didn't dare breathe a word. But she wanted too. How the hell was Pidge typing messages? She decided she's better learn what her Volt-Com could do! ASAP. If they got out of this that was going to be her first order of business! He started tapping her arm. Their old code. 'Stay calm! Don't talk. I've called the team.'

Tandy swallowed and was suddenly grabbed from behind. They both screamed. The party on the beach turned. Tandy saw that she was being held by a Wade bot as was Pidge. Pidge recovered first and sent two stars to free them and six stars at the enemies on the beach. Pidge grabbed her hand and they started running. "Head to the water!"

Tandy ran she refused to let go of Pidges hand. They reached the shoreline and dove. Pidge called. "Tandy I have you on my scanner don't worry. Don't come out of chameleon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Still working on that!"

"Have we lost them?" Tandy asked.

That is when they were both swallowed up by a large ship. Tandy screamed but Pidge breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the water tight door. When the water drained out he opened the door to the cockpit. "About time Larmina!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Get us out of here! Stay under water for god's sake!" Pidge snapped. He deactivated his suit and Tandy's with one push of his jammer. He quickly pulled Tandy into his arms in the co-pilots chair. "We're safe now."

Tandy was shaking all over. "Pidge! Why does he do this to me?" Then she cried in his arms bitterly.

Pidge if he could have gone to the beach and murdered him he would have. But all he could do was hold her and offer her comfort. Larmina said nothing as she watched them. She spoke into her Volt-com. "Commander Blue Lion here. I have Pidge and Tandy we are heading back to the castle."

"Nice job! Pidge are you and Tandy alright?"

Tandy was still sobbing so Pidge answered for them both. "We aren't hurt Keith a little shaken but not hurt."

"Alright…Black out."

Larmina turned and said. "What is going on what that freak?"

Pidge didn't answer her. He kissed Tandy's hair and continued to rock her. "He's a major ass hole and he is determined to get Tandy back."

"Huh. Well major ass hole is going to continue to be disappointed. Did you have a nice picnic until it was interrupted by the way?"

Tandy sniffed and smiled up at Pidge through her tears. "Yeah we did. Would have liked to stay longer."

Larmina giggled. "Bet…"

They landed at the castle and went to the hanger. They climbed out of the Lion and the whole team was waiting except Allura. Keith hurried over to them. "Are you two alright?"

Pidge nodded. "Fine you warned us just in time. How did you get the heads up?"

"I got the orders for you to return to the base and called GA to check. They said they had not received any request for you to return. I smelled a trap and called you. What happened on the beach?"

Tandy said. "These weird robot thingies and oh my evil step dad and was with the GA search party."

Lance's face turned stony. "He just doesn't know when to quit does he?"

Tandy threw up her arms in frustration. "What the hell is he doing with the GA anyway? I mean I know he is a weapons master he could have been sub contracted by the GA to build some weapons for them. But that doesn't explain why he was using GA resources to find me!"

Keith nodded. "We'll have to figure it out. Meanwhile…GA folks we may need to resign our commissions. We can't risk being given new orders that we can't follow."

Hunk said. "I thought the GA was back why are they following another Wade? It doesn't make sense."

Keith nodded. "Whatever the reason. They are targeting us directly…we have to be diligent and work together. We need to unravel this mystery and fast. We have detected activity in the seventh kingdom which is the home of Queen Merla. It is rumored that she has given birth to a daughter who is the rightful heir to the drule empire."

Larmina shuddered. "Lotor procreating…that is just scary."


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next installment sorry for the delay. I was intending to jump a bit more but realized that I have to close some things off from the previous chapter so…I have to tell myself to be patient and to not rush the next few chapters. This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but.

Chapter 8 VF Evolution

Daniel woke up and stretched. He had rested well and he saw that dawn was just starting to break. The queen was sleeping in the hospital bed beside his and the commander was sleeping on a cot beside her bed. This was just plain creepy. He wanted his room again. The Queen had rehabbed an area of the castle so that he and Vince could have their own rooms. The door opened and Tandy came inside. She had dark circles under her eyes which she had tried to conceal with makeup. Daniel smiled at her. He swung his legs over the bed and sat up. "Morning Tandy." He whispered.

She smiled warmly at him. She had on her Voltron Cadet uniform which was covered with a Lab coat. "Morning…how are you feeling?"

"I feel great! All better. Please can I get up…I'm sooooo bored."

Tandy pulled her scanner out. "Hmmm. Well the haggarium is completely gone. You feel great now but that is because you slept all night. I will let you get up and you can return to modified duty."

"Urm…what do you mean by modified?"

"Only being on your feet for two hours at a time and no strenuous activities. After a few days we'll increase the duration to 4 hours on your feet at a time and light exercise. After a week of that you can have a full work day and gradually go back to full duty. You can't fly until you are fully cleared."

Daniel groaned. "Man…this sucks."

Tandy nodded. "I know but believe me…this may seem like a long time but it isn't. If you push yourself too hard too fast you could go into exhaustion and have an even longer recovery time. Trust me…I want you on your feet. So does Keith and the team. Remember you still have your share of the Lion Polishing whatever that means."

"That involves a mop, bucket, and soap. We scrub the lions by hand." Daniel hesitated. But he wanted her to know that he was there for her. "Listen Tandy…um…You've been working very hard for me over the last few days. Don't hesitate to ask Keith for some time for you to get some rest if you need it. He'll understand."

Tandy scribbled on an electronic keypad. "I know Daniel…I don't think it's necessary but if I get to a point where I need to ask for anything I will."

Daniel nodded. "We have your back Tandy…don't forget that."

"I won't."

The door opened and Larmina came in. "Hey sleepy heads!"

Keith, Daniel, and Tandy simultaneously said. "SHHHHH!"

Larmina raised an eyebrow. "What? I just got off the phone with Chancellor Dupont."

Allura sat up like a shot. But her stomach once again rebelled at the action. She had to swallow several times. "What did he want?"

Larmina leaned over and kissed Allura's forehead. "He said to tell you that the Council of Arus offers its blessing in the celebration of your marriage to Lord Kogaine and hopes that the two of you will make an appearance to the chamber when able."

Allura asked. "Larmina what did you say back?"

Larmina squinted in concentration. "I said…Thank you Chancellor I will be happy to relay the Council's Blessing to the Queen and Lord Kogaine and when they are able they will contact you directly regarding their joint appearance before the Council. He then said. 'Thank you Lady Larmina for speaking to me about this matter.' I said. Thank you Chancellor and we disconnected.

Allura bit her lip. "You really said that and that is what he said?"

"Yes word for word."

Allura grimaced. Keith took her hand in both is own. "Allura? Darling…what is it?"

Tandy didn't say anything she pushed a basin underneath Allura's chin just as she threw up. Larmina took several steps backward. Allura heaved and gagged for a good two minutes. Keith rubbed her back and soothed her. Tandy looked over at Larmina and Daniel they both looked green around the gills. She teased. "What's the matter?"

Daniel scooted off the bed. "Nothing. I'm going to…to…go to my room and change."

Larmina glared at Daniel. She couldn't leave yet and he was abandoning her. But Daniel did not give her a chance to argue the point and he bolted. Dr. Gorma came in raising an eyebrow. Larmina for lack of something to do got a cool washcloth and when her Aunt stopped throwing up she offered it to her.

Allura wiped her face then her mouth. "Thanks." She whispered.

Larmina nodded. "No problem. Tandy is there anything you can do to keep her from getting sick?"

"I can give her some anti-nausea medicine. Allura I would recommend you not sit up so fast after sleeping. Take it slow…you may need to keep some saltines by your bed to chew on when you first wake up to settle your stomach."

"Okay. That was great news Larmina and you handled it very tactfully. Thank you!"

"No problem."

Keith's Volt-com beeped. He answered. "Yes."

Pidge appeared on hollo. "Keith I need you, Tandy, and Larmina in the control room. NOW."

Keith nodded. "We'll be on the way. Call Daniel he's back on modified duty."

"Can do." Pidge disappeared.

Keith leaned over and kissed Allura. "I'll be back soon." Then he looked at Dr. Gorma. "Take care of her and don't operate until I can get here."

"Of course Keith."

Keith left the medical facility and hurried to the control room after Tandy and Larmina. He arrived and saw that Pidge was doing something on the computer.

"Well I found out how Mr. Barron got back to Arus so quickly. He went to the Garrison Base on Balto used his clearance and obtained transpo back to Arus. He had connections. The Colonel in charge of the base gave him access to Fast transpo without blinking. So I did some digging. Apparently the GA is tinkering Haggarium weapons."

Keith hissed. "I don't like that. I'll have Ambassador Coran address that issue. How are they getting the Haggarium?"

"The same way Lotor did." Pidge said.

Lance asked. "So is there a direct link to Lt. Wade and Tandy's step dad?"

"Yes the contract…Both signed by Lt. Wade and Jon Barron." Pidge said.

Tandy sighed. "They are playing with fire. Haggarium's effects on the human body are devastating. We have to tell the GA to abandon this project. It isn't going to do any good. We'd be better off coming up with defensive tactics rather than offensive ones."

"Still." Hunk added. "What are they thinking?"

Daniel said. "Let's just hope we can prevent a disaster before it happens."

Keith nodded. "Let's work the problem…not make things worse by guessing. We need facts. I am going to present all of this to Coran so that he can go the GA and get them to stop this in its tracks. Lance get Tandy and Daigo in the simulators again today. I want 4 solid hours. We need to get them in the lions flying as soon as possible. Daniel you work with Pidge and Vince for the time being get more evidence and FIND Wade Jr and Barron. Hunk get the lions tuned up and battle ready. We don't know when Merla will strike but she will eventually. All the intel suggests an attack sooner rather than later."

"Yes sir!"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith went to the hospital after speaking to Coran who promised to get to the bottom of this immediately. He opened the door and saw his lovely wife working on a lap top. "Hello Beautiful."

She looked up. "Hey…how is the force? Are there any developments?"

"Lots of developments…we are working on them." He briefly gave her a synopsis of everything. She nodded. "Well…if Mr. Barron is stupid enough to come back to the castle I'm sure you will take great pleasure in causing him some discomfort."

Keith chuckled. "You know me well."

Allura took his hand. "I just can't believe all this. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around everything."

Keith chuckled. "Me too…but I know one thing."

"What?"

Keith kissed her. "That I am very happy."

Allura smiled contentedly. "Me too. Dr. Gorma is about to do an ultra sound. Can you stay?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Here is my next chapter. I am jumping a bit 3 months to be exact. This is going to be a romance filled chapter and fluffy. M for mature at the very end for K/A. I will mark that section with XOXOXOX above it to warn you in case you don't want to read. P/T are going to heat up a bit but still T IMHO. Enjoy! Amber

Chapter 9 VF Evolution

3 Months Later

Keith was in front of the cadet's classroom. Hunk and Lance were both to the side waiting for the cadets to arrive. It was 750 and class was due to start in 10 minutes. They were used to Lance leading class and he was a bit more flexable than Keith when it came to tardiness. Tandy came in first. She smiled. "Good Morning!"

Pidge came in. "Morning." He smiled at Tandy and went to join Lance and Hunk.

Keith nodded. "Good Morning."

"How is the Queen?" Tandy asked.

"She's well…craved peanut butter at about 2 AM this morning."

Tandy chuckled. "Understandable." She punched buttons on her volt-com sending a message to Daniel and Daigo. _'Keith is teaching class get your butts here or its PT for you two!'_

They came running in with 10 seconds to spare. They were both winded but they sat in their seats and waited. Tandy was examining her nails which she had painted gold with red, yellow, and orange flames on them. "Morning boys."

They both grunted. Keith greeted them. "Morning cadets…you have been doing well in the simulators Daigo and Tandy. It is time to give you some hands on pilot training in the lions. Daniel you will be with me in black. Tandy you will be in red with Lance, and Daigo yellow with Hunk."

Larmina and Vince came in. Keith acknowledged them. "Glad you two could make it. We are going on a lion training run and afterwards you two owe me a 10k run."

Larmina and Vince groaned. Lance chuckled. "Didn't you get the memo last night?"

"We did…I was working on something." Vince mumbled.

Larmina said nothing. She didn't want to tune Daniel in. She and Vince were working on a surprise birthday party for Daniel. Keith had agreed to keep Daniel busy with the cadets for the last two weeks so that he would be less inclined to read Vince's mind. So far it had worked. But did he have to assign them a 10k run! Well yes! Otherwise that would have been a major tip off.

Keith continued. "So I have assigned the cadets to lions. Pidge if you could run things from control. I want a full efficiency and stat analysis on their performances." 

"Can do." Pidge saw Daigo and Tandy pale. "Don't worry guys…your numbers won't change much from the simulators?"

Keith nodded. "Let's Voltron."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy was in the pilot seat of red lion. She felt a surge of adrenaline as she flew out of the den. She used her scanner and focused on the rendezvous point. Lance nodded. "Ease off the thruster just a bit."

Tandy did as she was told. It was not a moment too soon because yellow came up and almost side swiped them. She moved just in time.

"Sorry Tandy!" Daigo said.

"No problem."

Daniel came over the com. "Okay what's first commander?"

Keith said. "Put us through the paces Daniel."

Daniel raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Okay team…formation delta and hit the boosters. I want a full stop at the Chozzerai Damn. Engage on my mark."

Daigo got into position. He took a cleansing breath and set up the system to engage. Hunk smiled. "Good job buddy…rock it."

Daniel said. "On my mark in 3…2…1…engage."

The lions blasted off supersonic. Daniel nodded and studied the formation. "Good job team get ready for full stop….NOW!"

Tandy put on the brakes. She was pleasantly surprised to find that they still remained in formation! She smiled. "What's next?"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

They all got back to the castle about two hours later. Tandy was gushing with happiness. She had showered and had gone to the clinic to check in with Dr. Gorma. Now she was heading to her room. She opened the door and found Pidge waiting for her sitting on the sofa. She beamed at him. "How'd I do?"

"Fantastic! Your numbers from the simulator to the actual lion were improved by 8%."

"How'd you come up with the numbers?" She sat on his lap.

Pidge jumped into an explanation and Tandy's eyes started to glaze over. Pidge saw here expression and laughed. "I see that went in one ear and out the other."

Tandy nodded. "Have you figured out anything else about the robeast from last week?"

"No haggarium that I could detect. I'm still trying to trace. The creature that was synthesized was a creature from the 7th kingdom which is Queen Merla's domain but she hasn't taken credit. The only thing I can do is send out some satellites to monitor if anything leaves the planet."

"Won't that make her mad?"

"Only if she sees them. I have developed a technology that will disguise the satellites."

Tandy put her arms around his neck. "My boyfriend is a genius."

"So's my girlfriend."

Tandy shifted so that she was straddling him, she leaned in and kissed him. When their lips met heat coursed through her body. She wanted to give him so much more. But she still wasn't ready for that yet. She didn't think he was either. So all she could do was enjoy this moment. Being in his arms felt so good…she felt safe…and loved. She broke the kiss and kissed down his jaw and to his neck. Pidge groaned. "Tandy…"

"Hmm." She kissed back up to his lips and looked at him.

Pidge cleared his throat. "The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured. Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with okay."

Tandy kissed him. "I won't…I'm not ready to get too intimate Pidge. I am just savoring this you know. I haven't felt this happy in so long."

It was Pidge's turn to kiss her. "I'm glad."

"Me too…now…enough talking you…."

Pidge just grinned and decided to enjoy the ride.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina and Vince had 4 kilometers to go. They could just see the castle in the distance. They kept the pace steady. Larmina said. "Tandy and Daigo seem to be coming along nicely. Daniel did a good job taking us through the paces of lion practice."

"Yeah it was nice. I felt like we had chemistry…you know as a team. That will make it easier for everyone! Larmina has Daniel ever talked to you about Tandy?"

"No…why would he other than to tease about her and Pidge getting all hot and heavy."

"Yeah but that's everyone. No he asked me to offer to be Pidge's sound board if you will. Said that Pidge may want to talk or vent about some stuff with Tandy. It has to have something to do with her step dad but she's been pretty tight lipped and I didn't want to intrude."

"It's none of our business. If she wants us to know she'll tell us. Otherwise we protect our own and help her if she needs it."

A loud crack of lightning and a giant boom of thunder got their attention. Suddenly it began to pour and giant hail started.

"SNARTBAGS!" Vince yelled just as Larmina shrieked. "DAMN YOU KEITH!" They took off at a sprint! They were soaking wet and covered in mud when they ran back to the castle.

Keith, Daniel, Lance, and Hunk were waiting on them. Hunk grinned. "Nice shower?"

"Shut it Hunk!" Larmina snapped.

Daniel chuckled. "It's really starting to come down."

'_Really you think!' Vince said telepathically._

'_You two should go change.' Daniel teased._

Larmina took a towel that Lance gave her. "Well I am going to go drown myself in the shower."

"Me too!" Vince said.

Larmina went up to the royal wing. She went through the door and her Aunt looked up. Larmina held up her hand. "Don't start! I know…I'm tracking mud everywhere!"

Allura raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to say anything. How was lion practice?"

Larmina was stripping off her clothes as her Aunt followed her into the bathroom. "Lion practice was great. Vince and I talked about it on the run. It was nice Aunty Allura…Keith, Lance, and Hunk hung in the back ground and let us take the lead. Especially Daniel." She stepped into the steaming shower and moaned. "It felt good we had chemistry. Does that make sense?"

"Sure is does. Are you still going to meet Daniel for a swim later?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's showing me the back swim."

Allura smiled. "Just wondering."

Larmina heard the tone in her Aunt's voice. "Aunt Allura nothing is going on between me and Daniel. We are friends. F…R…I…E…N…D…S!" She emphasized each letter.

"Alright. See you later honey." She stepped out of the bathroom, picking up Larmina's clothes as she went and threw them in the laundry and stepped out of the room. She was smiling. It wasn't going to be long before those two finally figured out they liked each other.

Larmina turned off the water and put on her swim suit. She went down to the pool and saw Daniel. "Hey!"

"Oh hi. I didn't think you'd come."

"Why not. I want to learn that back thingy."

"The backstroke."

"Yeah that's it."

Daniel demonstrated for her. Larmina caught on very fast and matched him stroke for stroke for a couple laps. But Larmina was tired from her run but she did manage to finish half a body length behind Daniel. He smiled. "Nice job!"

Larmina flushed with pleasure. "Thanks! I like swimming." They both climbed out of the pool.

Daniel nodded drying off. "I do it to relax. My dad taught me how to swim."

Larmina noticed the far off look on Daniel's face. She remembered that he had told her once that his parents were dead. "When did he teach you?"

"Two years before he died. He was a cop and he died in the line of duty. My mom died of cancer two years later. So I had to go live with my grandparents."

"Are they still alive?"

"My grandma is…my grandpa died two weeks after I started the GA academy."

"Oh sorry to hear that. Are you close with your grandma?"

"Yeah…I write her every week. Talk to her once a month…I miss her."

Larmina suddenly had a great idea! She looked at her watch. "Oh jeez I forgot! I need to work on my Arusian Ethics homework! I'll see you later Daniel."

"See you."

Larmina ran to Pidge's room. He wasn't there. She knew where to find him and knocked on Tandy's door. She waited and the door opened. She smiled. "Hey Tandy! Is Pidge here?"

Tandy gestured inside. Pidge was sitting at her desk working on a laptop. "Hey Pidge sorry to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me. How was your 10k run?"

"Wet…listen. You know that Vince and I have been planning a surprise party for Daniel for his birthday. I just found out that he has a grandma and I want to invite her to the party. Can we do it and keep it quiet?"

Pidge stood up. "Yeah…I can find her and we can send one of the lion force to pick her up."

Larmina hugged him. "Thanks Pidge! Bye Tandy!"

"Bye." Her door closed and she looked at Pidge. "When are they going to figure out they like each other?"

"Honey…I'm a man of science not psychic."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Keith was waiting for Allura in their bedroom. He was doing something he rarely had time to do. Read. He enjoyed reading when he had time and time had not been on his side lately. They had been very busy with training and with the latest threats. They were still trying to find Connor Wade and Tandy's step-father and Queen Merla recently showed her face and tried to destroy Arus with a robeast. He looked at the time it was 9 o'clock in the evening and his wife had yet to come in. He knew she wanted to talk to Larmina but that wouldn't have taken long. Then the door opened and she came in. Carrying a plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He should have known. Her cravings have been day and night lately. He smiled. "So what is accompanying your peanut butter this evening my Queen."

Allura sat the milk on her night table, sat on the bed, and swung her legs in. She took a bite of sandwich. "Sweet Pickles."

Keith chuckled. "Sounds yummy."

"MMMHMM."

Keith put his book down and moved to the foot of the bed. He began to massage her feet. This got a moan out of his wife. She looked down at him. "That feels nice."

"That's the point. Eat your sandwich and enjoy." Keith said and kissed her swollen ankle. He continued his ministrations. Her appointment with Dr. Gorma had gone very well this morning. She was progressing very well. She was 22 weeks and they had done a second ultrasound. They both had shut their eyes to keep from seeing what the baby was. They both wanted to be surprised. She finished her sandwich. "I talked to Larmina today. She said that she was pleased at how Lion Practice went. She said that Daniel seemed to put them through the paces well. Tandy and Daigo seem to be catching on."

Keith smiled genuinely. "They have a natural chemistry…Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and I were discussing it after the practice."

"That is exactly what Larmina said."

"I'm going to let Daniel lead in the next battle see what happens."

"Good…maybe they need a team that is all theirs. Maybe that is what was missing before."

Keith rubbed her tummy. "Perhaps." He smiled as her felt the fluttering in her stomach. 'Their baby…it was incredible!' He kissed her tummy lightly.

"It's very active." Allura smiled her face was glowing.

Keith could not remember a moment where she looked more beautiful. He kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too." Then she deepened the kiss.

Keith moaned into her mouth. It was bliss…heaven. Being in her arms like this. He never dreamed that he would love someone so completely. All too quickly it ended. They simply looked into each other's eyes communicating with out words. Keith stood up and helped her too her feet. She was still in her royal gown. He slowly unzipped the back of the dress. His hands glided over her bare skin as he pushed the garment to the floor. He could feel her body tremble in need. He helped her step out of the dress. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. She reached and untied his robe. Her hands freely explored igniting the flames that were already inside them both. He unhooked her bra freeing her breasts. 'God! She was perfect in his eyes!' He wanted to devour every inch of her but took his time.

Allura shuttered. He was torturing her. All he had to do was look at her and her heart pounded. Now it was thundering in her chest. The anticipation…her center was aching. It was driving her mad. She didn't even realize that he had guided her to their bed until she was lying down on her back. His mouth was ravishing her left breast. She sucked in her breath and let the sensations come. He was amazing. His hands started to cruise down her body as his mouth began pleasuring her right breast. She moaned and opened her legs automatically giving him unfettered access. His fingers masterfully caressed her. He smiled. She was sensitive now. 'oh yes…but he didn't want to rush. He wanted to keep her on the brink."

She read his mind. "Keith…please…oh god!"

Keith kissed up her body. He nibbled her neck. Trailed kisses up her jaw to her lips. "I know…but you deserve to be pleasured. I want you writhing." He went down and suckled her breast with his magic mouth. He kissed her belly. Then licked his way back up to her mouth. "Then screaming." He captured her mouth in a kiss that she was sure could melt iron.

Keith worked his way down her lush body. Every nerve of his was on fire. He loved being with her. He loved everything about her. She was writhing as he opened her legs and nibbled her thigh. "Let me taste you."

Allura gripped the bed posts as his mouth and tongue destroyed her. "Oh God! Yes! Keith! Yes! Don't stop!" The pressure was building it was exquisite. Then her release came her back arched off the bed and she moaned. "Oh god! Keith!" Still he didn't stop. His fingers entered her and he continued to torture her. Her belly tightened and she had to bite back a scream as another orgasm ripped through her in a long hot gush. She couldn't move and her chest was heaving. Keith stood up and removed his boxers. Allura took a moment to admire his muscular form. But he was on top of her now.

"Tell me…what you want."

Allura growled. "I want you…inside me! NOW!"

Keith entered her slowly his body trembled. She shuttered. "Oh god! Yes…Keith…my love!"

It was as if every nerve in his body was on fire. She was heaven and she was his. He began to move the pleasure was intense. He groaned and she started to pump her hips. Keith who was on his knees gripped her hips. There was nothing in this universe better than this! He could feel her tighten around him. They were both on the brink. He gasped. "Scream Allura…scream!"

Allura could feel all her control starting to snap. She was gasping and was desperate for release! She screamed as her body imploded! "Don't hold back Keith…fill me." She could hear how close he was by the sounds of pleasure he made.

Then he too cried out. "Yes! Oh god! My love…I love you so much." He collapsed beside her.

She kissed him. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

This is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long. I had a lot to do over the last couple days. To those who have reviewed. Thank you! Two things. 1) If anyone is interested in beta reading could you send me an IM. Grammar has never been my strong suit especially with my own writing. Next this chapter has Mature content…so will chapter 11 this content is explicit and is violent in nature. It is and can be hard to read. Writing for me is therapeutic it helps me deal with my own demons with what happened to me in college. If you have problems with this…don't read I understand. I will put a recap somewhere in chapter 13 so that you can get the gest of these chapters so that you can follow the story.

Chapter 10 VF Evolution

Lance was in his office trying to look over Tandy and Daigo's scenarios. They were pretty good actually. Yes they were coming along nicely. The door opened Lance looked up. "Commander…how is the Queen today?"

"She's fine…are those the scenarios?"

"Yup they look good. Tell you what though. Daigo comes across as a gentle soul, but let me tell you. The way he thought through these scenarios is killer. He's like a rattle snake waiting in the bushes for the perfect time to strike." Lance handed the paper to Keith.

Keith looked it over. "He's a strategist. He likes to think things through, but sometimes he isn't going to have time. Hunk may need to work with him on that. What is your take on Tandy?"

"The girl is made of steel Keith. She's cool and calm under pressure and seems to make good decisions in those conditions. Where she is going to have trouble if any is maybe being too assertive in some situations."

Keith laughed out loud. "That must be a red lion prerequisite. Impulsive, brave, but street smart."

"The thing is Keith I can see her as the second in command. I know that sounds weird but she has the brains and the stones to pull it off. I know you were thinking about giving that to Vince since he is going to be the only other GA officer on the force but…we need to focus on their strengths develop them more."

"When did you start to think ahead? Honestly I thought you would fight this more."

"Me too, but for some reason when Tandy got here and I saw what she was made of I realized that she deserves the chance. More important Voltron deserves the chance."

"So are you going to work with Tandy today on being too assertive?"

Lance nodded. "I have something in mind. Since she wants to return to the mountain top of that robeast sight to repeat some readings. She said that the sensors have been off."

"Go then. I'm going to be working with Daniel today and Hunk has Daigo. Submit your report to Hunk so that he knows what Daigo needs to start working on."

"You got it." Keith left and Lance submitted his report. He called on his Volt-com. "Red cadet."

"Go ahead Lance."

"Meet me in the control room we are taking red out to do those readings you mentioned."

"Acknowledged."

Lance put his computer away. A space mouse ran across his desk. He sighed that thing had been driving him nuts. "Shoo!" It ran off knocking all his paperwork onto the floor. "Shit!" Lance bent down to pick it up. He didn't see the mouse go into his jacket pocket. Lance grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed straight to Castle control. Tandy was waiting for him. They didn't say much until they were in Red. He got in the co-pilots chair. "Take her out and find a place to park this kitty."

"Yes sir."

Lance watched her as she went through each process meticulously and efficiently. She was definitely more comfortable. She called in her Volt-Com. "Control this is Red Lion we are landing at the crash site…everything appears normal from up here but I need to get those readings."

Pidge spoke. "10-4 you guys be careful and call for back up if you need it."

"We will…Red Lion out." She stood up and stretched. "Let's go see if the ground is still stable if it is. We won't have to worry anymore."

"Alright." Lance carried some of the equipment and Tandy carried a large bag.

Tandy placed the bag on the ground and pulled out her mini scanner. "So...how was your date last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lance chuckled. "Not G rated therefore not open for discussion."

Tandy gave a mock pout. "You have to at least tell me her name."

"Ginger."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to a movie, dinner, and…hey that was two questions."

It was Tandy's turn to chuckle. "I'm a Doctor Lance. I know how to pry out information. Have you been dating her long?"

"Six years."

Tandy was surprised. "Really how'd you meet?"

"At the GA academy. She is a member of the Vehicle team."

"Oh the one that Chip is a member of. Cool." She frowned at her scanner. "Something isn't right here."

Lance saw the change in her at once. "What is it?"

Tandy's eyes were focused on her scanner. She said. "The haggarium readings are off the chart I ran the compound against the samples we collected when I first rode in the lion and they don't match. They aren't even close. So this ground was decontaminated somehow."

"How can that happen?"

"I don't know but it had to have been put here."

They were both looking at each other and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shit! Tandy run!"

Tandy was confused but she started running to the lion. Lance was calling on his Volt-com. "Pidge we need back…" But that was as far as he got. Laser blasts came out of the tree line hitting them both. They were unconscious before they hit the ground."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was in the control room upgrading the anti-virus software. He was humming to himself and listening to music in his headphones. Then he heard. "Pidge! We need back…"

Pidge wheeled around and called. "Lance…Tandy…come in?" No response. Pidge hit a button. "Red alert! Voltron Force to the control room!" Pidge pulled up Red on satellite. He saw that red was on the ground at the base of the mountain. There was no physical damage. He tried again. "Lance…Tandy this is Pidge do you read?"

He heard running footsteps behind him. Keith spoke. "What is it?"

"Lance and Tandy are in trouble. Red looks okay but they aren't answering my hails. Lance attempted to call for back-up but he was cut off. I heard what sounded like laser fire."

Keith yelled. "To the Lions!"

Pidge stepped up. "I'm coming to…you need help with the scans."

"Hop a ride with Vince."

They all went to the lions. Keith got behind the controls of black and powered up. He was hailed. "Allura?"

"What is going on?"

"Lance and Tandy called for back-up. I'll keep you informed." He cut her off. "Blast off team."

They landed at the base of the mountain in no time. Keith commented. "Stay sharp team. We don't know what they ran into."

Pidge spoke on the com. "There is another haggarium source…different than last time…more pure but it is mixed with iron so that is why our scanners didn't pick it up from a distance."

Larmina exclaimed. "Where are they?"

Pidge was frantically trying to scan for their Volt-coms. But they had lost the signal. "The last reading I got from Lance's Volt-com was 5 minutes ago at the base of the mountain."

"We start there then." Said Daniel. "We need to stay in constant contact."

"Let's do it. I hope they are alright…" Keith said.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Lance groaned. "Ohhh…damn it that hurts!"

"Awake?"

That voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Where was he? He assessed the situation. He was chained to a rock wall his arms were above his head and his feet were flat on the ground but they were shackled so he could only lift his foot a couple inches. Well hell? What the fuck? He looked up and as he did he saw a fist. It hit him on the left side of his face connecting with his jaw. "You had no right to her…she's mine. Now you must be punished."

Lance finally found him. "You son of a bitch!" That earned him another punch across the face this time on his right. He grunted. "I'll teach you some manners." Lance looked down and saw a dagger. It was sharp, long, and with a jagged edge. Jon Barron put the blade against his cheek. Lance felt it bite into his flesh. "I told Darrel I'd cut his eyes out. I'll settle for yours."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Try." The blade went down his cheek. It stung and Lance hissed.

"Jon! Stop! Please! Don't…Don't hurt him!"

Lance looked over at her. Tandy was pleading. In her eyes were a plethora of emotions. There was fear, desperation, and determination.

"The Voltron Force kept you from me. He is going to die."

"No!" She took a deep breath and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Please…Jon…This isn't what you want. You know it and so do I."

Lance didn't like the vibes he was getting from this man. Frankly, he didn't like the ones he was getting from Tandy either. Jon walked over to Tandy and smiled at her. Lance saw her swallow hard. Her eyes went blank. Jon backhanded her. "You left me!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Her tears were streaming down her face.

Jon just glared at her. "You had no right!" He pulled her hair and yanked her head back his face not an inch away from hers. "They had no right!"

Lance wasn't going to let this man bully her. "Listen to me Asshole!"

He slapped Tandy again, whipped out his knife, and snarled. "Shut up or I cut her." Lance narrowed his eyes.

Tandy swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up. She had to turn her step-fathers attention back to her. When Lance looked up at her she gave him a stern look and mouthed. 'Shut the Fuck up!'

Lance blinked but nodded slightly just before her step-father punched him in the stomach.

Tandy took one more cleansing breath and chose her next words carefully. She could see that their Volt-coms were on a table across the room. No way to get them…so there was only one thing to do. "Jon…you don't want this. It's me you want!"

Jon punched Lance in the stomach twice more for good measure. Then he walked back over to her. She forced herself to look in his eyes. He narrowed his and licked his lips. Tandy saw the desire in his eyes and her stomach rebelled but she didn't blink. She didn't cringe. He ripped open her uniform shirt.

This enraged Lance. He pulled at the restraints. "Don't touch her!"

Tandy whose legs were not bound to the floor wrapped them around her step father's waist. She murmured. "Don't listen…if you're going to do it do it."

Jon's chest was heaving. "Say it…you've been a bad girl."

Tandy swallowed a sob and whispered. "I've been a bad girl."

He leaned in and bit her on the neck. She hissed.

He tore her bra and squeezed her breasts. "You deserve to be punished…say it Tandy."

Tandy glanced over at Lance. The shame was washing over her like a tidal wave. Now he knows everything. She couldn't worry about that now. She could see the shattered look in his eyes and the helplessness. A sharp pain in her scalp pulled her back to reality. She whispered. "I deserve to be punished."

Tandy heard her step-father grunt. And she felt her pants being cut off her. She didn't want this. She wanted Pidge. He was so tender and sweet. When he touched her she felt amazing and beautiful. Now Jon was ruining her again! His hands roamed up and down her body making her skin crawl. But she had to get free! She had too! Think Tandy! Then it came to her. When his face came up to bite her lips she kissed him. 'Yuck!' She thought but she put as much into the kiss as possible. She moaned. "You trying to get me to stop girlie?"

"No." That is when she knew that she would have to let him. She closed her eyes and waited. She gasped as the pain sharp and unbearable started. 'Oh god!'

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was scaling the mountain looking for a cave…opening…anything. Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness and a wave of nausea. He heaved.

"Pidge are you okay?" Vince asked concerned.

Pidge finished retching. He nodded. "Yeah…It must be the heat."

Larmina groaned. "It's been over forty minutes. Where are they?"

Hunk said. "They couldn't have gone far."

Keith nodded. "I agree. Keep looking. Vince did any ships leave the atmosphere?"

"No that was the first thing I checked."

Pidge narrowed his eyes. "They are here somewhere. I need some space. I'm going to try to scan for Balton frequencies."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

Pidge said. "Because if it was merla she would have taken them off planet. That leaves Connor Wade or Jon Barron. I don't know where to start with Connor Wade but I do with Barron."

Keith nodded. "Do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Lots of stuff happening in this chapter. If you have been following me on twitter you know part of what happens in this chapter. K/A do come up near the end but will show up in the next chapter. Previous warnings still apply this chapter is rated M. If you want to miss it you can skip to the next chapter and still follow the story.

Chapter 11 VF Evolution

Lance was trying and failing to break free. He needed his Volt-com! He never felt more helpless. Tandy was being raped in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. I am going to kill this man with my bare hands. Tandy's cries and Jon's grunts were just too much for him. For the first time in over ten years Lance let tears escape him. Think McClain! Tandy's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Jon…remember your birthday? The one just before mom died. Remember that?"

Was Lance mistaken or did she sound like she was seducing him? No couldn't be…I must have a concussion!

Tandy continued. "Remember how much fun that was for you? Let me do that again…let me touch you. You know you want it."

Lance was genuinely sick and gagged. Then he saw Tandy's eyes. There was no emotion. That is when he realized. She's playing him like a fiddle. Is he really going to be that stupid? Lance saw Jon's Adams apple bobbing up and down. The desire in his eyes was evident. Tandy spoke in Balton. Lance watched as Jon's eyes glazed over. He pulled out the keys and unchained her wrists. He spoke again in Balton. Lance didn't understand what he said but he got the jest. Tandy pushed her step father against the wall. He pulled her against him and kissed her and bit her neck. That is when he felt movement on his shoulder. He would have jumped but couldn't. It was that damn mouse! He had his Volt-com! Lance looked up at his wrist. The mouse took it up there for him. The mouse actually put the volt-com on. Lance muttered. "Hit the button!"

The mouse continued to study the bracelet which at the moment was small. The size of a sweat band. Lance was sweating himself.

Tandy was waiting for her uncle to finish biting her neck. Then he whispered to her. "Suck…you promised."

Tandy lowered herself down onto one knee. Then she with as much force as she could muster stood up and jammed her shoulder into his crouch.

His howl of pain was music to her ears. He slid down the wall. Tandy flung him onto his back. She straddled him and punched him. "You! SON! OF! A BITCH!" She emphasized each word with a punch to the face. She continued to pummel his face as the rage washed over her.

Lance finally got the mouse to turn on his volt-com! He activated his hot hands and the iron around his wrists melted. It wasn't a moment too soon. Tandy was beating the crap out of her uncle and who could blame her. But she would blame herself if she killed him. He rushed over and pulled her off him. Barron was unconscious. She was fighting and clawing to break his hold. Lance didn't know how he managed it but he held onto her. He murmured. "Tandy…Tandy…shhhh….He's unconscious. You're okay." His words finally seemed to get to her. Her eyes were glassy and she started trembling. Lance guided her to the table that held her Volt-com. She put it on and pushed the button and she was clothed again. Lance whispered. "Wait here sweetheart."

Tandy swallowed and nodded. She was humiliated beyond reason and so embarrassed. Oh God they are going to all hate me now. She couldn't see it through her tears but Lance was chaining her step-father to the wall where she had once been. Then Lance for good measure punched him in the stomach. Then he snapped a picture with his Volt-com. He hurried back over to her and began to look around.

Tandy couldn't recognized her own voice when she spoke. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." He spoke into his Volt-com. "Calling all Lions."

"Is it dead?" Tandy asked.

"Nah. We are just somewhere where the signal won't reach the team."

Tandy looked around after wiping her eyes. She saw the computer on the wall and went over to it. She engaged it. It was encrypted. "Decrypt security code." She muttered.

As the Volt-Com was hacking into the system. Tandy kept looking over her shoulder to make sure her uncle wasn't moving. Lance could see that she was clearly terrified. He cleared his throat. "He can't get out sweetheart. Listen…I know you are embarrassed about what happened…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you…I blame him. For three years he made my life hell. I lost it. I know you can't have that kind of thing on the force."

Lance bristled. "You had a right to be angry!"

"I wanted to kill him! In that moment I wanted to! What does that make me? Not a hero!"

Lance gripped her by the arm. He squeezed it. "It makes you human. He hurt you badly…that kind of pain never goes away. You learn to live with it but it's always there."

The security code was broken and Tandy hit a few keys. She saw that they were in a room that was sealed in the mountain. She said. "Let's go the mountain is going to open." Tandy could feel herself start to shake again her whole body hurt especially the junction between her legs. It was excruciating. 'Get a grip Tandy!' But she couldn't stop the tremors of her body, her legs were like jelly, and she felt sick.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge was scanning. 'Oh god Tandy…darling…where are you?' He then saw a blip on his reader. He pushed more buttons. A Balton transmitter! "I found something!"

Daigo who was close ran over. "What?"

"There is a transmitter of some kind. It looks like a long range remote."

Keith called up. "What does that mean?"

"It could mean a lot of things." Pidge shrugged. "If I break the encryption it will tell me." That is when the mountain started to move. Pidge grabbed Daigo by the arm. "Earthquake come on!" They hurried down just in time to see the mountain open. They all gaped at it.

Keith activated his Volt-com. "Stay sharp we don't know what to expect."

Before anyone could reply. They saw Tandy and Lance. Pidge breathed a sigh of relief until he saw Tandy's legs fail her. He started to run to her but Lance scooped her up and brought her over. "Let's get her back to the castle Commander."

Keith nodded. "What Happened?"

Lance shook his head. "Not here."

Keith was going to press further until he looked at the two of them. Tandy was clearly shaking in Lance's arms. Lance's face was set in the grimmest of lines. But it was Lance's eyes that unnerved Keith the most. "Alright…to the lions." Pidge didn't say a word he simply followed Lance into red lion. Lance very gently placed Tandy in the co-pilots seat. Her breath hitched and she paled even further.

Lance took her hand. "Does it hurt to sit?"

Tandy didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to worry Pidge anymore than he already was. "I'm okay…just the change of position."

Pidge frowned. Tandy had tells and he knew them all. For example if she was about to lie she would blink twice. That is exactly what she did just then. "Pidge murmured. "Tandy…what hurts?"

Blink…blink. "Where the laser hit me." Tandy pointed toward her back. Well it was sore and she was sure that there was a burn mark there. Hopefully Pidge would buy it.

"Then why did Lance ask you if it hurt to sit?"

"Because…because…"She felt dizzy. 'Oh god don't let me pass out!' She thought. "The chair is metal Pidge!"

Lance took off in the air. He looked behind him at his trainee. He could see that she was uncomfortable. He knew Pidge was worried but she was entitled to her dignity. He snapped. "Pidge let her rest a minute!"

Pidge narrowed his eyes to slits. Lance returned the glare just as hard. But Pidge stood behind the co-pilots chair and rubbed Tandy's shoulders. The flight was quick and they landed in the hanger at the castle of lions. Red let out a roar as they landed. Pidge help Tandy stand up.

The pain was sharp and her legs buckled. But she managed to stay upright. Pidge took her weight. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Okay Tandy you can do this! All you have to do is get to your room and treat your injuries. No problem!' They walked out of the lions and the rest of the team including a pregnant Allura were all there. The Queen hurried over. "Are you two okay?"

Lance nodded. "We're okay Allura. I promise."

Keith said firmly. "I want you both checked out by Dr. Gorma."

Lance bristled. "I'm fine commander." At the same time Tandy snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Then they both started yelling. Daniel whistled loudly. "ENOUGH!"

The hot heads and the commander stopped, snapped their heads in his direction, and glared. Daniel took this as the time to speak. "Look…we don't know what happened. But you were both knocked unconscious for about 8 minutes before the black out. You need to be checked out for that alone. Tandy I know you are a doctor a damn good one but you can't treat yourself. Now you two get your hot headed selves to med tech and you commander need to cool off. They just had a whale of a time and we don't need to hammer them anymore than necessary. SIR."

You could have heard a pin drop in the hanger. Did Daniel just seriously give Keith an order? Daniel simply stared them down. Tandy broke first. "Fine! I'll go." She stalked off. The team couldn't see it but she was grimacing. Lance grumbled but then he too stomped toward the exit. Midway he kicked a wrench that was on the floor and it flew across the room. He practically ripped the door of the hinges when he opened it. Keith continued to glare at Daniel until Tandy and Pidge left then he smiled. "Well done cadet."

Daniel blinked then nodded. They watched as Keith took the Queens hand. "I want a briefing in two hours. That should give Dr. Gorma enough time to treat them."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has taken me so long to update guys. My sister was in the hospital and my daughter had an unexpected trip to the ER. Here is the next installment. Some fireworks, fluff, and aftermath. Thanks for the patience and please review. Amber

Chapter 12 VF Evolution

Keith went to his office. He was surprised to see Lance there. "I thought I ordered you to Med Tech?"

"We have a situation Keith."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "What situation?"

Lance cleared his throat. He didn't want to share all of the details with Keith. He wanted to protect Tandy a little. Hell the kid was probably embarrassed as hell. He crossed his arms and said. "Jon Barron set us up. He trapped us in that mountain."

"How did you escape?"

"With the help of Tandy and a space mouse. He's still in there Keith…I chained him to the wall."

Keith about blew a fuse. "You willingly and without authorization detained and imprisoned a civilian!"

"Yes…he hurt Tandy."

Keith's face softened slightly. "Lance she was conscious, lucid, and was able to walk on her own power. I have to be able to justify this to command?"

"Why? He hurt her Keith!"

"That is no excuse!"

"That isn't what you said when Wade almost killed the Queen."

Keith sighed. "That was a cheap shot."

Lance raised an eyebrow since his commander seemed calmer he said. "Is this a good time to mention that he may require medical attention?" He then held up a hollgram picture.

Keith snapped. "You beat him up?"

"I only punched him once." Lance said defiantly

"Only once? That isn't what that looks like Lance."

"It wasn't me that beat him up. I promise you that."

"Tandy did this?" The shock in Keith's voice was evident.

Lance's head fell back and his eyes closed. He took a deep breath. "Yes Keith…she was angry and it was justified."

"What happened in that cave Lance? There could be serious charges for you!"

Lance swallowed the bile in his throat. He wouldn't do it. He wasn't going to tell him that Tandy was raped. That she tricked him into untying her hands so that she could disable him. He wasn't going to tell him that she lost her temper and whaled on him. He'd rather face a court martial. "Then you are going to have to arrest me Keith because I won't tell you. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Keith sat there stunned. "Lance…I…damn it Lance. Is this worth your career?"

Lance didn't hesitate or flinch. "Yes." Then he said silently to himself. 'He would never forget her screams.'

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith sat in his office in stunned disbelief. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't afford to lose Lance now. He could delay the report to the GA for two weeks at most unless there was an attack then maybe 3. He called Hunk gave him his orders to go back to the cave and get Mr. Barron out and see that he is safely returned to Balto. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the office door open.

Allura looked at her husband. He looked visibly upset. She hurried over to him. "Love? What is it?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He relaxed a bit. "Hello beautiful."

Allura walked around his desk and went behind him. She massaged his shoulders. She could feel the tension in them. "Don't distract me…what is wrong?"

"Oh god Allura it's a mess…a big mess."

"Tell me." She urged as she rubbed his shoulders.

Keith dropped his head to give her easier access. "Tandy's step dad set them up. He trapped them, somehow they escaped but they left him restrained and injured. You can't detain a civilian without authorization Lance knows that."

"Keith did you ask him why?"

"Of course I did many times. He said he wouldn't tell me. He said that it was justified. But he wouldn't tell me why. If I can't put it on record then Lance will at minimum lose his commission and he could face criminal charges!"

"What can you do until we know what happened?"

"I can delay the report for two weeks for sure maybe three if we have an attack…but Voltron can't afford to lose Lance…not now."

"If Lance won't tell you why don't you try talking to Tandy? She was there too!"

Keith looked thoughtful. "I could…but I have a feeling that I won't get very far with her either." He reached for her hands and pulled her around to sit on his lap. They looked at each other doing what they could to think. Then it hit them both at the same time. They both murmured. "Pidge."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge went to Med Tech. He opened the door. He saw Dr. Gorma reaching into a cabinet. "Hey Doc…is Tandy here?"

He turned. "No Pidge I haven't seen her."

Pidge cursed. "She was supposed to come straight from the hanger. What about Lance?"

"I haven't seen or heard from Lance since yesterday."

Bewildered, Pidge sat down heavily. 'Where the hell was she?' He asked. "Dr. Gorma if she comes in here can you call me."

"Of course."

Pidge frowned as his Volt-com went off. He hurried to Keith's office and found him alone scanning data. "You summoned me Keith?"

Keith pointed to a chair. Pidge sat and was pleasantly surprised when Keith came directly in front and leaned against the desk. "What can you tell me about the site?"

"That the haggarium that was left did not match any of the previous collections."

"Lance said that they were set up…by Mr. Barron."

Pidge paled. "What?"

Keith saw Pidge's reaction and knew that that his instincts had been right. "Pidge…I sent Hunk and Vince back to the cave. Lance locked Mr. Byron in there against his will and he was beaten."

Pidge turned red. "I don't know what happened in there Keith!"

"Pidge…Lance said that Barron hurt Tandy but he wouldn't say anything else. He said that Tandy is the one who beat him up. Pidge if I don't have something concrete to tell command. Lance will probably lose his commission and could face criminal charges."

"Why don't you tell them that he had been experimenting with Haggarium and went rouge along with Connor Wade? That Barron kidnapped them to get information about Voltron. You could say that regretfully Barron was injured during the altercation and because he is a flight risk you restrained him. Keith remember I just found evidence that Connor Wade and Barron were misusing GA funds. The kidnapping could have been a knee jerk reaction to try to cover their tracks."

Keith looked thoughtful. "That could work. I'll try it. In the meantime. Make sure the two red pilots get to med tech."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy was not going to Med Tech well…not yet anyway. She wanted to treat some of her injuries first. She went to her room and grabbed her medical bag, a mirror, a lantern, a sleeping bag, and pillow. Then she had to think. Where could she go? She needed privacy and to be sure she wouldn't be disturbed. She bit her lip and decided to try the passageways under the castle. Daniel had shown her the den weeks ago. The catacombs were out. That place was not sanitary. Then she remembered the kitchen had a very large pantry. It was kept very clean. In fact she had found quite a large space behind a built in shelf. It had been by accident because she had been looking for flour to make a cake. Her foot accidently hit the back of a book case which had been placed in the pantry for more storage space at the bottom. When she was replacing the board she saw that there was enough room for a couple small adults or a few children to hide. That was perfect for her needs. But she had to hurry because the chef's would arrive soon to prepare lunch and start dinner prep. She slipped into the pantry and was pleased that no one was here yet. She saw several stacks of white cloths bundled in the corner. She smiled those would be helpful. She grabbed one of them. Then she went to her perfect hiding spot. It hurt to get onto her knees but she managed to stay conscious. God it really hurts! She crawled into the small space. She rolled out the sleeping bag and put her pillow at the head. She turned on the lantern and put it beside the pillow. Then she collapsed onto the sleeping bag and cried. Her emotions tumbled out and she had to bite her pillow to muffle the sound. She couldn't risk being heard. Tandy took out one of her pressure syringes and gave herself a little valium. She had to calm down. Her hands were shaking. Better she thought after a few minutes. Then she pulled out her medical scanner and it said significant vaginal tearing and bruising. Rape kit procedure highly recommended at this time. 'No shit!' She thought! She pulled out a protective pad and laid it down on top of the sleeping bag then pulled her pants off very gently. She saw the blood and sobbed. She knew he had hurt her really bad. She had felt it! She braced the mirror between her knees so that she could see the damage. It was bad…the tearing, the bruising, and the pain. Okay…she was going to have to use the suturing wand. Normally she would have numbed an area with lanicane injections but she could not see enough to do it effectively. She her only other choice would be to use a numbing cream which was not as effective. Better than nothing though. Tandy with a gloved hand applied the medication she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She waited for a few minutes to give the medicine time to numb the area. Then she hesitated. She knew this was going to hurt. Don't scream and don't pass out. Tandy saw a wooden spoon on the floor. It had obviously fell at some point. She didn't care. She sanitized it and put it in her mouth to bite down on. Just do it Tandy Ann. Then she turned it on. The pain was blinding and she cried out. 'Oh god!'

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge left Keith's office. He tried Dr. Gorma and the doctor said Tandy still hadn't shown up yet. Pidge went to her room next. He knocked then walked in. "Tandy? Babe where are you?"

Pidge looked around and couldn't find anything. He pulled out his Volt-com. "Sorry baby…but I have to do it. I have to know you are alright." Then he tracked Tandy's signal. She was in the kitchen? Odd. He ran down there and saw the master chef.

"Hello Pidge."

"Hello Joe…have you seen Tandy?"

"I haven't but I just got here."

Pidge was studying the readout. "She's in the pantry."

"She's probably in the hidey hole. She found it the other day. See there are several hidey holes in the castle for the royal family to hide in during an invasion. Not one staff member knows where they all are. Instead a select few are trusted with the knowledge of one location. This is how Princess Allura was saved you know. She and nanny hid in one for two weeks."

"Fascinating. I'm going to try it. Where is it?" After listening to Joe's instructions Pidge went inside. The first thing he noticed was a scent of blood in the air. Oh no! He stooped down and opened the opening and gasped. Tandy was cleaning up a protective pad, and several cloths that were saturated in blood. She was very pale, sweaty, and breathing hard.

She bit her lip. "Pidge? I'm sorry I…I'm so sorry."

Pidge crawled through and replaced the board. He then pulled her into a tight hug. "Shhh…you don't have anything to apologize for."

"I hurt him…I…I…couldn't stop."

Pidge swallowed. "It's okay to be angry Tandy."

"Anger is one thing…I was enraged! I lost it! I would have killed him before I could have stopped myself. I know it and so did Lance. Oh god! Lance…he saw…he tried to…help…but Jon…he...it was different this time."

She was shaking. Pidge whispered. "What was different…tell me?"

"It hurt more…much more…he…" she sobbed. "I can't…Pidge please…I can't."

Pidge didn't answer her with words. He pulled her into his arms. She was shaking. It was a wonder that she didn't break her bones! Pidge saw her minipad and saw that she had given herself a low dose of Valium. That was such a small dose that it wouldn't have knocked out a toddler! He kissed her forehead. "Baby you're in pain…let me help."

She took a deep breath, "I'm better now. I need to get a shower and go to the briefing."

Pidge smirked and thought. 'Not if I have anything to do with it!' Pidge pulled out his tablet and texted Dr. Gorma's phone. 'Need a big favor. Tandy needs morphine and Ativan she has injuries that she treated herself. They were really bad. Sending you the scan she did on herself. Then if you could please do the following.' Pidge gave the instructions to put the medicine on that shelf at the entrance to the hidey hole.

Tandy pulled away. "I'm okay now. Let's go to the briefing."

Pidge held her tight. "We have half an hour. It only takes 5 minutes to get there. Besides the less you move the better."

"I'm alright."

"Five minutes…please…"

Tandy rested against his chest. "Okay." She whispered.

"Baby you're trembling."

"I know…I shouldn't…."

Pidge heard a faint noise. He knew it was Gorma. While Tandy was distracted he pulled out the pressure syringe. He saw that the doses were activated. Pidge kissed her cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry." Before she could ask why he put the syringe against her arm.

Tandy gasped. "Pidge! What? Was that?"

Pidge kissed her head. "Lorazepam and morphine…Dr. Gorma brought it."

"Pidge the briefing!"

He rocked her gently. "Don't fight it baby…Keith will understand."

She felt the drugs take effect and her eyes began to droop then she slipped under.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next installment. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I've really enjoyed writing it. The story is really going to pick up from here. Grins…just remember that I am a HEA girl.

Chapter 13 VF Evolution

Pidge made sure that Tandy was asleep. He took the bloody cloths and pad out and disposed of them. Then he went to the briefing. Lance was getting a cup of coffee, Vince, Daniel, and Daigo were sitting at the table talking quietly. Larmina was sitting next to Allura and rubbing her tummy. Hunk was sitting on Allura's other side. Pidge dropped into a chair next to him. Lance frowned. "Where is Tandy?"

Pidge who was still miffed at Lance answered curtly. "Sedated."

The conversation in the room stopped. Everyone was focused on Pidge. Allura frowned. "Pidge is she alright what did Dr. Gorma say?"

Pidge didn't answer right away. He crossed his arms. "She treated her own injuries. I found her, sent her scans to Gorma, and he gave me some medication to give her. She needed it for pain."

Lance cursed.

Pidge's control snapped. "How could you let him hurt her?"

Allura soothed. "Pidge?"

Lance stood up knocking his chair to the floor. "I was chained to a wall like she was. We couldn't move. We were both at Barron's mercy. If I could have stopped her pain I would have…Damn you!"

Hunk grabbed Lance and Vince grabbed Pidge. Larmina got between them. "Okay you two…calm down. No one is blaming anyone. This is Mr. Barron's fault not Tandy's and not Lance's. Pidge…Please I know you love her but don't let your anger cloud your judgment or common sense. It could have been any one of us with Tandy and the outcome would not have changed much. No one would have been able to stop him from hurting her whatever he did. No matter how much we would have wanted to."

Pidge sat down in a chair not entirely of his own accord. "I promised I would protect her…that we would protect her and we didn't."

"It killed me not being able to help her!"

The door opened. "We know Lance."

They all turned at the sound of Keith's voice. Keith's voice was calm and reassuring. Lance narrowed his eyes. "What took you so long?"

"I just got off the phone with command…Pidge had given me some evidence regarding Connor Wade and Tandy's step-father. There is a full investigation in progress and they are wanted for questioning. I have gone to the council of Arus and they are pressing charges against Mr. Barron for the assault on Allura. I used that information to convince the Baltan court that Tandy would be in grave danger if she was forced to return to her stepfather. There is a temporary restraining order in place forcing Mr. Barron to stay away from Tandy. The Daimyo wishes to wait until his investigation is complete before he makes a decision regarding Tandy's custody. He stated that there would have to be hard evidence to remover her from Mr. Barron's custody because he is a powerful member of their council. Tandy's step father has unfortunately requested sanctuary on Balto and it looks like he is going to get it. Connor Wade is still at large."

"Snart." Daniel muttered.

Keith sat down. "Now…we need to go over everything. Where is Tandy?"

The whole team started talking at once. Keith held up a hand. "One person please."

Allura answered. "Tandy is sedated and resting Keith."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Her injuries were that serious?"

Lance and Pidge snapped. "Yes."

Keith let it drop. "We need Tandy to discuss the Haggarium levels. We can wait for that. We've gone over the Wade/Barron connection. Merla has been quiet so we will reschedule this briefing for 800 on Monday. Pidge is that enough time for Tandy to recuperate?"

"Physically sure." Pidge said bitterly.

Keith stood up. "Lance…Pidge in my office. Team dismissed."

Daniel stopped. "Commander?"

"Not now Daniel…this needs to be settled before it festers."

Daniel nodded. Keith had sensed it. There was a rift that had developed and he was going to try to fix it.

Keith opened the door to his office and gestured to two chairs. Lance and Pidge both sat arms crossed. Keith got the ball rolling. "I talked to Dr. Gorma…Pidge after this meeting you are going to go retrieve Tandy and take her to Med Tech…I want her treated by Dr. Gorma. He indicated that she would need more medical attention. Go see to her now."

Pidge nodded.

Keith crossed his arms. "I don't like that you didn't follow my orders Lance. I told you to report to med tech. I thought you went after leaving my office. Why didn't you?"

"I'm fine Keith."

"No you aren't. You are going to report that is an order…is this in anyway unclear?"

"No sir."

"Good…now…I want you two to know why I was late to the briefing. As I said that Mr. Barron requested Sanctuary on Balto. He tried to demand that we be forced to turn Tandy over to the embassy. I was able with the recommendation of the Arusian Parliament to formally request to become Tandy's legal guardian. Since it was proven that Mr. Barron kidnapped Lance and Tandy against their wills, and he physically hurt Allura. Tandy's medical records were requested but I did not give them. I'm hoping that the evidence of the kidnapping and Allura's assault will be enough. We have a hearing in three months but right now I have an emergency order in place."

Lance nodded. "Good. But do you really believe he is just going to let her go. He's obsessed with her Keith. He isn't going to want to stop."

"All we can do is protect her as best we can. Give her support when she needs support. I can't imagine the pain she's going through. I can't imagine how hard it was for you either Lance."

"I couldn't help her…It was…"

Pidge felt his anger deflate. "I'm sorry Lance. I had found her and the pain she was in and then I saw what he did when I sent the scan I was just so angry."

"It's alright Buddy. I'm sorry I couldn't get free sooner.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy was dreaming. She just had her 13th birthday and was going to be starting her residency tomorrow. She couldn't sleep she was so excited. Her door opened and her step-father came into the room. "Hey Jon!"

He sat on her bed. "Did you have a good birthday party?"

She sighed. "Yes…I just wish Pidge could have made it. But I know he's busy with Voltron."

Jon reached over and touched her cheek. "I wanted to give you something special for your birthday."

Tandy was nervous. "You don't have to give me anything. You and mom gave me a lot!" She just noticed that he was in his bathrobe.

He chuckled. "This is just from me. You're mother got paged to the hospital an emergency procedure. It's just you and me."

"Jon…I have a big day tomorrow. My first day as a resident."

"I know…you're a big girl…you're my special girl." He took her hand. Tandy pulled her hand back. "No Jon. I don't want to do that. It makes me feel funny."

He unbuttoned her night gown. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"It's alright Tandy…don't be scared. You're special."

Tandy screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Tandy?"

Tandy tried to fight him as he touched her. He started to shake her gently. "Shh Tandy!"

"No Jon! NO…Don't!"

"TANDY? Wake up now!"

Her eyes flew open but she was still disoriented. "No! No! NO!" She stopped screaming. She wasn't 13…she wasn't on Balto. Arus! Pidge! He was holding her now! Rocking her soothing her. She sobbed. "Pidge I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Not at all. You're safe now."

The door opened and Lance hurried in. He was pale. Tandy saw the bandage across his cheek and cried harder. "I'm sorry…for everything."

Lance sat. "You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo."

"But he hurt you!"

"Yes but if you think that this…" He pointed to his face. "Hurts much you are mistaken. It will heal. What nearly killed me was watching what he was doing to you and being powerless to stop it. But you stopped him Tandy…you realized that you had power over him and used it. You are the one who stopped him and that will give you strength. It was gutsy what you did."

"But I got so mad and almost killed him! How can that give me strength?"

"Because you beat him...you've beaten him ever since you got here. You beat him by leaving his ass…you beat him by falling in love with him…" He pointed to Pidge, "you beat him by conning him into releasing you and hurting him, and when you go to your hearing on Balto regarding your custody order you will finally win the war."

Tandy paled. "I can't! I can't talk before the Damiyo or the council!"

Lance took her hand. "You can…we'll be there with you. I know how hard it is to talk about something so painful you'd rather die."

Pidge frowned. He was about to call Lance on the carpet but something kept him from opening his mouth. Lance continued. "I was at school when I was called into the office. The principal was there along with my Uncle…Commander James Hawkins. His sister was my mother but she had died when I was three. He knelt down and told me that my twin sister was dead. That she'd killed herself. I couldn't speak…he asked me if she seemed depressed lately. That is when I snapped and yelled she did it so our old man couldn't hurt us anymore!"

Pidge was stunned. Tandy sobbed. Pidge hugged her. Lance whispered. "It started when I was 6…for her too. She just couldn't take it anymore. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that I didn't have the strength to tell my Uncle sooner. It's okay to be scared Tandy…it isn't going to be easy but when you do talk about what he did to you…you will be able to live here legally and have some closure. The pain never goes away it just becomes more manageable over time. Over time you'll have other joys that will fill your life with purpose. So my advice is to keep the fire burning kid."

They watched him leave. Pidge's voice was barely a whisper. "I never knew…all these years…I didn't have a clue. I didn't realize how brave he was. He told us for you. He wanted to give you hope Tandy."

Tandy who had tears running down her face nodded. "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. Amber

Chapter 14-VF Evolution

Allura went to bed early. She was tired. It had been a very stressful day. She had just visited with Tandy in medical. She would never had thought that a man could be so cruel to a child. It broke her heart. There were nights during the Zarconian Wars that she yearned to be in her father's arms. True this man wasn't Tandy's biological father but that didn't change what the role should have been. Tears slipped down her cheeks…she rubbed her stomach and whispered. "You have nothing to fear sweet one." The baby began to move Allura smiled at that. She didn't hear the door open or her husband walk in.

He slipped into bed beside her. When Keith had walked in he saw the pain in Allura's eyes. It broke his heart. He knew she was thinking about Tandy. He pulled her against him and kissed her hair. "We are doing everything we can Love."

Allura sobbed. "I know…It just doesn't feel like it is enough. Keith the pain…I sense it but I know it is only a fraction of what she really feels. You know who else is hurting. Lance…He's…God I…can't describe it. It's almost like a wound that has been reopened again. But how can that be? I know it had to be awful to watch what Barron was doing to Tandy."

"I can't imagine it either, but you know what helps me?"

Allura turned to face him. "What?"

"Knowing that they have love and support."

Allura smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry…I just feel so inadequate."

Keith kissed her nose. "You shouldn't." He stood again and got dressed for bed.

Allura waited for him to return. When he was once again beside her she rolled onto her left side. Keith curled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He felt their child move and smiled. "Is the baby going to let you rest?"

"I hope so."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina was running through a forest. "Keith! Lance! Daniel! Anyone?" She continued running until she reached a dried out lake. She heard a roar in the distance. She took off and saw Blue Lion. It was covered in rust. "Blue? My god what happened?" We didn't evolve soon enough the enemy became too powerful." Blue disintegrated.

Larmina gasped and ran again she found herself in the dessert. She found... "Yellow? Where are we? What's happening?" The lion groaned. "This is the future if Voltron doesn't evolve."

Larmina sobbed. "I…I don't understand…we have the other cadets they are learning." Before she could finish the Yellow Lion sank into the sand. Larmina was frantic and continued to run. She found a forest and heard another roar in the distance. "Green…Where's Aunt Allura? What about Keith? The Baby?"

Green lion moaned. "Gone…the house of Raimon."

Larmina screamed. "NO! That can't be! We have to fight!"

Weeds started to grow rapidly and twisted around Green Lion. He roared. "But you didn't adapt!"

"NO! What do we do?" But Green was completely engulfed now. She screamed and continued to run. She ran until she saw the mountains burn with Lava. It was hot so hot but she didn't care! She screamed. "Red! Where are you?" A growl to the east alerted her senses. She ran and was gasping for breath now. Red was melting! "Red! Please! What do we have to do?"

"Evolve! Before it is too late!"

Larmina sobbed as Red Lion disappeared into an abyss of lava. "Oh god! She ran back to the castle and saw black. He had fallen from his perch atop the pedestal. "Black…Mighty black please. We need your wisdom."

"Voltron must evolve to stop the new threat. Allura is in grave danger…she must be protected. In time Voltron needs to be manned only by civilian pilots of the five originating planets. Daniel and Vince are bound to Garrison for now but can and must make a choice…a clear choice."

"But they are loyal to Voltron!"

"There hearts are without a doubt but they are morally obligated to Garrison. Garrison has corrupted itself. The threat is not with Merla…but from within Garrison itself. A man who hates Allura more than anything and blames his hardships on her and Voltron. If they kill her and the child Voltron will never be able to finish evolving because the Commander will be wounded beyond repair and Arus will be destroyed. Allura carries the future of Voltron and Arus within her. The cub must be born."

Then Larmina found herself in a prison. She was in pain…horrible pain. She gasped and gripped a sink and looked in the mirror. It wasn't her standing there but Aunt Allura! She was screaming in pain. Larmina felt it. That is when she saw the blood at Allura's feet. NO!"

Larmina woke up screaming! "NO! NO! Auntie!" She looked around frantically. Her heart was racing. She had to see her Aunt was she safe? Larmina put on her uniform by activating her Volt-com. She crept down the hall. She was practically hyperventilating. She stood in front of her Aunt's door suddenly afraid to knock on it. What if she and Keith were you know. Busy? That would be mortifying. The door opened and Larmina found herself looking at Keith. He was surprised but then he looked concerned. "Larmina? Are you alright?"

"Is Aunt Allura okay?"

"She's fine. She's resting."

Feeling foolish she stammered. "Can…Can I just see her a minute. I won't wake her."

Keith nodded. He could tell that Larmina had obviously had some sort of nightmare and Allura had been injured or worse. The poor girl just wanted to reassure herself that Allura was okay. He gestured inside. "Of course but keep quiet okay."

"Thanks." Keith closed the door and Larmina approached the bed. Her Aunt was sleeping peacefully. Larmina planted a kiss on her forehead. She whispered. "I will protect you…I promise." She turned and went to the door. Looking over her shoulder one last time. She left the room. She tried going back to bed but she couldn't settle. She walked absentmindedly and found herself at the tomb of her Uncle…King Alfor. Why on Arus did I come here? Then a bright light appeared and she stood there frozen in shock. It was her Uncle. "Good Evening Larmina."

Somehow she managed to find her voice. "Uncle Al?"

He smiled at her. "Your mind is troubled."

"Uh…yes I suppose it is."

"Yet you are reluctant to discuss it with those you care about."

Larmina didn't know what to say to that. She had a lot on her mind. "I…just don't see the point."

"Sometimes a different prospective can be helpful. You have been having dreams they have been increasing and tonight you received a warning and it has frightened you."

"Uncle Al…how can Voltron think we aren't evolving. We are…we are training two more cadets and we know that Tandy's power heals Voltron and Daigo strengthens him. How can we not be evolving?"

"Because Voltron knows that the team dynamics have changed. He feels unbalanced…you have felt it too. During your training exercises. You feel better when it is Daniel, Tandy, Vince, and Daigo behind the controls of the lions rather than Keith, Lance, or Hunk."

"I do…but I don't want to hurt their feelings. They don't feel that they are ready yet."

"Do you feel that way?"

"No…I think they are ready. Especially Daniel…he's grown so much. This last robeast we had he commanded and when he got in trouble he asked for our input. It was brilliant!"

"Change isn't easy…But there will be a time when the Commander will have to choose the Lion's chair or trying to save the Queen's life. You and your new team must convince him that you are ready to take the helm. A great battle will begin on the ground and in the air. You will need to be in the air."

"I…I understand."


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains a song sung by John Legend called All of Me I love the song but take absolutely no credit for it.

Chapter 15 VF Evolution

Larmina did not go back to sleep. She was too wired. Between the dream, and talking to her dead uncle she had a lot to ponder. She had taken a swim and went for a run. After she showered she walked by the hospital and was pleasantly surprised to hear a keyboard. Larmina peered into the window and saw Tandy smiling from her bed and Pidge was playing. She knew that Pidge could play he was after all DJ Prong. She stepped inside as Pidge began to sing:

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Tandy beamed. "That was beautiful! You wrote that?"

"I did…for you." He kissed her softly.

Larmina was about to leave but Tandy saw her. "Hey Larmina! You're up early. You look tired."

"I am…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Pidge stood up. "Do you want to sit?"

Larmina sank into the chair. "Pidge…I had a dream last night…I…never mind."

Pidge grabbed her hand. "Tell us about it."

Larmina hesitated. "Well it's pretty twisted up…but the gest is that we have to evolve faster and Allura is in danger."

Pidge frowned. "Larmina what does that mean exactly?"

"Well...from what I could gather…we have to evolve faster. But it seems that the evolution revolves around Keith, my Aunt, and their child. Keith would be devastated if anything happened to them and if something did happen before we completely evolved it could and would gum up the works. I mean who wouldn't be devastated. We are doing what we can but is Daniel ready to lead, could Tandy take red, and Daigo Yellow. Are they ready? I think they are but what if they aren't."

Pidge tried to understand Larmina's rambling. "Has Allura been threatened by anyone that you are aware of?"

"Other than Tandy's step father no. But in my dream Black Lion spoke to me…he said that the threat wasn't with Merla but coming from Garrison itself that it was corrupted. It's obvious now that the corruption started with Connor Wade. Connor Wade must blame my aunt for his father's death."

"That is feasible." Pidge said.

"We have to protect her Pidge…we have too! Voltron said that eventually only civilians could ride him. Daniel and Vince will have to make a choice. I know what they will choose but it's getting to that point. I'm scared for my Aunt. I am…She's raised me ever since my mother died. I can't lose her. Arus can't lose her…but even more important Keith can't."

Tandy stood up. She walked over to Larmina. "We won't lose her Larmina. You had that dream for a reason. I don't doubt that. Arusians often have good intuition. They sense things if you will."

"God I hope I didn't see the future."

Pidge calmed her. "No it was a warning that if we don't protect Allura Voltron can't evolve and if Voltron doesn't evolve no one is safe."

They didn't hear the door open. Daniel cleared his throat. "What do you mean Pidge?"

Larmina wheeled around. "Daniel!" She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Daniel was taken aback but put his arms around her awkwardly. "Larmina what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream a very bad dream. We can't let it become real. We have to…to…" She couldn't continue and for the first time in years she cried.

Daniel was perplexed. He looked at Pidge sharply… but Pidge shrugged. Tandy had gotten up and retrieved her medical scanner. She was surprised that Larmina's blood pressure and pulse were elevated. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a calmer. She injected it into her arm. "Calm down Larmina breathe."

Larmina took several deep breaths and finally was able to calm herself. She was embarrassed. "Sorry! I just couldn't sleep last night. I'm tired."

Daniel soothed. "It's alright Larmina. Want to talk about it?"

"No…I'm fine. I'm going to get my things for class out of my room."

Daniel nodded. "I'll walk with you."

Larmina nodded at that. She did feel a little unsteady.

Daniel put his arm around her and helped guide her too the room. He got a message on his Volt-com. It was from Tandy. 'I gave her a calmer with a delayed release sleeper. In about 10 minutes she is going to be in dreamland.'

Daniel picked up the pace and they were in her room. Larmina hugged him. "Thanks Daniel. I got it from here."

Daniel did not want to leave Larmina if she was going to fall over. So he said. "Let me help you carry some stuff."

Larmina was putting items on her bed. "Okay."

Daniel brought her a bag to put her belongings in. Then he did something he wouldn't have done otherwise. He rubbed her shoulders. "You were pretty upset."

"I am still. I'm just worried. I want to think things over more before I tell everyone. This feels nice."

Daniel was watching the clock. 5 minutes. How was he going to get her to sit down for five minutes? He said. "Let's sit on the sofa. It would be more comfortable." 'Plus he thought I won't get weirded out!'

Vince reached out to him telepathically. 'weirded out why?'

Daniel muttered. 'Dude…you really shouldn't do that. Larmina got upset and Tandy gave her something that is going to knock her out. Go away!'

Daniel kept rubbing her shoulders. She reached back and took his hands. She squeezed them. "Thanks Daniel you are really sweet."

Then she turned around. They moved simultaneously. Their lips met and for a moment time stood still. Daniel couldn't breathe. He didn't dare. His heart was hammering in his chest. 'She's kissing me…oh wow!' Then she slumped over the drug had taken effect. Daniel put Larmina's head on a pillow and covered her with a light blanket. Well this was about to get interesting.

He left the room and went down the hall. He ran smack into Vince and Daigo. He rammed his hands in his pockets. "Where is the fire?"

Vince smirked. "Didn't you just leave it?"

"I told you to go away."

Daigo grinned. "You really kissed her?"

"Uh…No comment."

Vince smiled. "It's about time. You've been mooning over her for ages."

"Watch out you too remember she can kick both your asses without breaking a sweat."

They didn't hear someone in the corridor. "Hello your three."

Vince smiled. "Hey Lance."

"What are you three misfits up too?"

"Um…we were…we were…" Daigo stammered.

"Going to study our strategy books." Daniel said.

"Were you? Don't you want to wait for the girls?"

Vince answered. "Larmina isn't feeling well and Tandy is still in medical."

"Is that so? Well then don't let me stop you."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Larmina woke up with a start. She had kissed Daniel. How had that happened? Oh crap where was he? She stood up and called. "Vince?"

Vince was working with Hunk and Daigo on the lions. He answered. "Hey Larmina! Feeling better?"

"Uh yeah…Listen do you know where Daniel is?"

"He's in the lair."

"Thanks!" She dashed off. Daniel was looking over a schematic. She looked over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"It's of the castle. I wanted to try to buff up the defenses."

"Why?"

"You said Allura was in danger…we need to take every precaution. Why not start with the castle itself?"

Larmina threw her arms around his neck. "You are a genius! Thanks for that!"

Daniel turned and faced her. "I want her to be safe too. She is very important to you."

Larmina bit her lip. "She is…oh Daniel…this is really messed up. Garrison isn't what it used to be they have been corrupted. I'm willing to be it started with Connor Wade!"

Daniel put both arms around her waist. "Larmina…what did you dream. I will believe you no matter what. Tell me."

Larmina took a deep breath. It took an hour but she told him everything. Daniel nodded. "That is very ominous. So we have to be ready and we will be. We are and when the time is right we will take our places. And as long as there is breath in Keith's body you know that no harm will come to Allura."

"I know…I know…I just can't help worrying Daniel. I love her so much."

"I know you do Mina."

She sniffed. "You kissed me earlier…I liked it."

Daniel grinned. "I thought it was you that kissed me. I liked it too."

It was Larmina's turn to grin. "Kiss me?"

Daniel swallowed. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

They didn't hear another person come into the room. They were completely lost in each other. That person was followed by a second person, then another. The last one to enter was the one who spoke. "About time!"

Larmina and Daniel both yelped and stepped back as if electrocuted. Larmina glared. "Tandy?" Then she saw Daigo and Vince. She blushed. "Oh…uh did we have a meeting?"

Vince smiled. "An unofficial one. We are here to help work out the details."

Larmina beamed. "Really?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "We have a lot of work to do…so let's do it."


	16. Chapter 16

Remember I am an HEA girl so…just remember that! The cliffie is a killer sorry…well not really. Wink. Amber

Chapter 16-VF Evolution

Allura was traveling to attend a festival which had been postponed twice due to haggarium levels near Chozzerai. They also had to wait till the end of this Lunar cycle. It was a beautiful day in February. Her baby was due in 5 weeks! She couldn't believe how fast the time had flown. Keith had been remarkably sweet and very supportive during her pregnancy. Daniel had been showing a lot of growth and Keith told her that he was almost ready to pass the reigns of Voltron to him. Larmina was with her along with Daigo and Tandy. Keith had been called to an urgent meeting at the GA base on Arus and he could not get out of it along with the rest of the commissioned force members. Allura assured Keith that she would be fine and would keep in constant contact. Larmina expertly landed the small craft in the square. Allura stood up with Daigo and Tandy's assistance. "Thanks."

"No problem your majesty."

Tandy fussed. "Allura I want you to take it easy okay."

"I will stop worrying this is going to be fun." She exited the ship and was greeted by Mayor Alcof. Allura smiled. "Lovely to see you again Mayor I was honored by the invitation. I'm glad that Chozzerai is thriving once more."

"It is thriving because of the bravery of the Voltron Force and its faithful cadets your majesty."

A small girl came over and carried a bouquet of roses to her. Allura took them. "Thank you! They are lovely."

The mayor's wife beamed. "How is Lord Kogaine? We are sorry he and the other members of the force couldn't attend."

"He is well Mrs. Alcof thanks for asking."

"How are you feeling your majesty?"

"I feel wonderful…very blessed." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

The mayor nodded. "We all are. The feast is prepared…this way your majesty."

Daigo was scanning the crowd he was nervous. He felt like he was being stalked! He walked over and whispered. "Larmina."

"Yes Daigo?"

"We need to get the rest of the force here. Something doesn't feel right."

Larmina narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel like we are being stalked…watched. It's making me uneasy."

Larmina frowned and scanned the crowd herself. "We have every security measure in place."

Tandy nodded. "We'll keep an eye out. If you want call Daniel or Vince."

They sat down to eat. Daigo excused himself after the blessing of the food and went to another room. He called. "Daniel?"

Daniel came on hollo. "Hey Daigo. Aren't you supposed to be in the feast?"

"Yeah but I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"I've got a bad feeling that we are being watched…well stalked. You know how a lion sneaks in the brush towards his prey then pounces?"

"Yes."

"That is how I feel. I feel like something is wrong and I can't see what it is. Can you and the team get here?"

"Dude we have two more hours at this minimum. But I will pass on your concerns to Keith…if you feel it's necessary take the queen home. Her safety is paramount right now."

"Alright Daigo out." He went back to the table and sat down. He ate a bite of broccoli and saw the Queen rise. "Where are you going Your Majesty?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be right back." She patted the tense cadet on the arm. "Relax Daigo…everything is alright." She then went to the bathroom without preamble. This baby loved to use her bladder to bounce on. "May as well call you monkey kiddo!" She was about to go back into the dining room when she felt a pinch on her arm. She wheeled around but her vision blurred and then turned to black. She had one thought race through her head. 'Keith help me!'

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Keith was in a briefing with General Graham. He said. "Keith, Connor Wade is still at large. We can't locate him. He has considerable resources and has the ability to hide. Jon Barron is now also at large. We went to arrest him for his assault on the Queen but couldn't find him. Now I know Jon Barron kidnapped Lance and Tandy a few months back. Do Lance or Tandy remember anything that could help us find Wade?"

"Not to my knowledge." Keith suddenly felt weak and dizzy. He shook his head to clear it. "It is like I said in my report sir."

"I read it Commander. You need to fill in some more gaps. Who beat Barron to a pulp?"

"I don't know sir."

"Keith he committed crimes against the GA no question but he was innocent until proven guilty. I have superiors that I answer too to. Lance has been a hothead in the past."

"I know that. But he won't tell me what happened. I know that Barron hurt them both in that cave. Lance would not disclose the details even with the threat of losing his commission. He won't betray Tandy."

"I'll keep it classified Keith. I just have to know." Keith seethed. He had read Tandy's medical file since he and Allura were her guardians. He never asked either of them to confirm his suspicions. "Barron hurt Tandy badly. They did what they had to do to escape."

"That is not enough Keith. I'm sorry. I need Leutenant McClain to report here for formal review in 30 days."

"I don't agree with this…but I will see that he is here." Keith couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.

"Dismissed Commander."

Keith saluted then left the room carefully not slamming the door. Keith sighed but decided to check in with Larmina and hailed. "Larmina?"

"Hey commander."

"How's it going?"

"Great…we are eating a fantastic lamb dish."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course…why wouldn't it be?"

"Is Allura next to you?"

"No she went to the bathroom. I can go get her if you like."

"Yes please."

Larmina rolled her eyes. Her Uncle could be pushy but she didn't dare argue with him. She went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Auntie Allura?"

She heard a beeping sound and frowned. She walked to a stall and saw her Aunt's Volt-com on the floor. Larmina gasped. "Oh my god!"

Keith snapped. "Larmina what is it?"

"Allura is gone!"

Keith snapped. "What do you mean gone?"

"Her Volt-com is on the floor in the bathroom!" She pulled out her own Volt-com. "Tandy and Daigo come to my location immediately. My Aunt is missing."

Tandy got there first. "What the fuck!"

"Larmina!" Keith barked. "No one leaves that house. NO one until I get there. We are on the way."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Allura was cold. Really cold. She moaned and sat up. She could see clearly that she was in a cell of some sort. She looked down and saw that she was naked. 'How on Arus had that happened?' She looked around to find something to cover herself with and found nothing but a sheet. She wrapped it around herself and bit her lip. Her Volt-com wasn't on her. Damn it! Okay relax Allura.

"Hello your majesty."

Allura looked up to see a man and he was flanked by two Wade bots. He looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?"

He opened the cell door. "Connor Wade…you are the one responsible for my father's death."

Allura bristled. "Your father's actions are what killed him Mr. Wade." Allura wasn't expecting it so she wasn't prepared. Connor Wade's hand back handed her across the face. Allura managed to break her fall as much as possible. Then she felt a sharp pain in her scalp and she was being lifted by her hair. "Let me go…stop!"

Connor Wade pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you right now your highness?"

Allura's eyes filled with tears. "Please…please…my baby."

"I don't give a damn about your baby." He hissed.

Allura sobbed. "What do you care about?"

"About you suffering…what I want…is for you to feel every pain that child birth has…then…you will watch as I murder your child right in front of you. Then I will kill you slowly and send your bodies back to your brave commander."

Allura gasped. "Keith is going to find me and when he does. He is going to kill you. I'm not due for five more weeks."

"Yes…I had my doctor scan you. He said that your baby was healthy and without intervention you would deliver four weeks from now. But…" Then he pulled out a syringe and put it against her bicep. "That is a labor inducing drug. It causes painful and strong contractions. It is usually given with an epidural."

Allura felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and doubled over moaning. But damn it she was going to get the last word in. She gritted her teeth. "You're a monster!"

"You flatter me…" He gestured to the right. "That is the bridge. I'll be watching. We'll be on our base in 6 hours." He snatched her sheet. "You won't be needing this."

Allura felt another pain seize her as the door slammed. She slid down the wall screaming.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy Amber

Chapter 17 VF Evolution

Keith hurried into the meeting room where Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Daniel, and Vince were waiting. They turned and saw his look of panic.

Lance spoke for them all. "What is it?"

"Allura's been kidnapped."

They all stood up. "Halt!"

They all turned around to see Graham. Lance narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you didn't hear him? The Queen of Arus is missing?"

"As unfortunate as that its Lieutenant commander Garrison needs to be fully briefed regarding the Haggarium situation and we need to brief you on the man hunt for Connor Wade and Jon Barron."

Daniel stepped forward. "Fuck you if you think we are going to wait another minute."

Vince nodded. "Damn right!"

Graham narrowed his eyes. "Remember you two aren't even commissioned yet. If you want a career with the GA you have to make difficult decisions. The safety of the Alliance hangs in the balance. I need your reports."

Daniel and Vince looked at each other. They communicated telepathically. 'Let's tell him he can shove our commissions up his ass!' Daniel snapped.

'I got a better one!'

Daniel smiled and nodded. Then they both shouted. "Fuck our commissions…we're with Voltron!"

Keith nodded. "The Voltron Force is taking a leave of absence. Our commissions expire in 10 days. I won't be renewing mine."

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk each said. "Me either."

They turned and sprinted to the lions.

Keith called over the comm. "Power up! We are ten mintues away from Chozzerai! Hit the thrusters!"

They took off and to Keith it felt like ages. "Pidge…I put a homing beacon in Allura's circlet. Find her."

Pidge ran a program. He said. "She's moving mach 3 trajectory is towards Pollux!"

Keith called on the coms. "Daniel give Larmina her lion. Come join me in black. We have Allura's location cadets!"

Larmina ran to blue. "Thank god!"

"Hit it!" Keith snapped.

They went took off at light speed. 'Hold on my love…we are coming.' "Pidge what is the ETA to Pollux?"

"ETA would be 10 hours Commander. That's if that is where they are going? We can't catch them. We can't go any faster than mach 2."

Daniel snapped. "If we form Voltron we can use my speed boost but even then we'll be behind them."

Keith stood up. "Take the chair Daniel. Get us there fast."

Daniel nodded. "Yes sir. Okay team were are going to do this fast. Flash form Go!"

Larmina shouted. "Let's go get my Aunt!"

They blasted off. Pidge came over the comm. "At this pace we'll be there in 7 hours Commander."

Keith nodded. "Keep it up guys. Let's go over strategy."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Connor Wade sat in the captain's chair of his vessel. He saw the obvious pain that the Queen was in and relished. He laughed manically. "Soon I will kill her and that child and voltron will be destroyed. The robeast I have prepared will finish them! It is a haggarium masterpiece!" He looked into the cell and saw Allura rubbing her stomach and gasping. He turned on the comm. He wanted to listen.

Her scream of pain was music to his ears. "Oh God! Ahhh! Oh please! Keith! Please find us….Ahhh!"

Connor snickered. "Oh he'll find you Allura after you are dead."

Allura looked up after the contraction stopped. She forced herself to look in his eyes. What she saw scared her. She saw pure evil and hate. There was no compassion or understanding. She sobbed. "Please! Please! Connor! You can kill me! But don't kill my baby! Please…it hasn't done anything to you!" She screamed as another contraction hit her full force.

He stood up. "That baby is my enemy because you are its mother Allura. It isn't innocent! For you and it I have NO mercy."

Allura prayed. 'Please God protect us! Give me the strength to wait until Keith arrives. Please…help us!'

The minutes seemed like hours. But the ship finally landed. Allura knew this was her only chance to try to escape. The Wade Bots held guns to her. Connor Wade anticipated her. "Escape is hopeless Queen Allura. Stand up."

Allura gritted her teeth and stood. A contraction hit her and she almost fell to her knees. But two of the bots seized her arms. Allura took in the scene. It was a mountain and it was open. She saw… "Jon Barron! You bastard! You're with him?"

"Of course. Inside your highness. Your prison awaits."

They threw her into a dungeon. Connor gestured to the corners of the walls. "These are cameras programmed for audio and video. I want to record everything and watch everything."

Allura was moaning and couldn't speak. She was horrified. Jon Barron ran a medical scanner over her stomach. "She's 5 centimeters."

Allura's eyes widened. 'Only five! She could make it! If Keith and the team got here fast.'

Connor grinned. "We'll leave you to your pain."

Allura gritted her teeth. "You do that."

They both laughed and slammed the door.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge who had been monitoring Allura's signal finally had something to tell them. "Keith Allura is imprisoned in a mountain on the opposite side of the planet from the royal palace. If we transform out of Voltron and approach from the east they won't detect us. A group of us can go down and save Allura. But there is a catch. I am picking up a robeast.

Keith sucked in his breath. Daniel had fought brilliantly last time. Was he ready to lead with a robeast without him? He had to be. "Okay team this is what I want. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk will accompany me to rescue Allura. The rest of you have the lions."

No one spoke. Daniel looked over. "Keith are you sure?"

They were landing on Pollux. Keith nodded. "I'm sure Daniel. You have really grown and I trust you to lead them. But I have to save Allura."

Daniel nodded. "I won't let you down Keith. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now fly low so that we can jump."

"Yes sir."

Keith called on his com. "Okay away team on my mark exit your lion. Mark."

They landed in the mountains and disguised themselves. Just as the robeast flew overhead.

Lance sucked in his breath. "He's a big one. But they can handle it."

Keith nodded. "They have too. Lets move."

Pidge said. "If we go northeast we can be at the base of the mountain in 30 minutes. But it is rocky and unsteady terrain."

Lance deadpanned. "Sounds like fun. Let's move."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Tandy watched as the boys hit the ground. She said a prayer for their safety. Then she focused on her lion. That is when she saw a blip on her radar. "Daniel we have incoming."

"Okay team let's reform fast. Flash Form Go!"

Tandy gritted her teeth and focused on the sequence. She whooped in triumph after they successfully formed. Vince snapped. "Robeast dead ahead."

Daniel said. "Okay team stay sharp. We don't want to go in hot. Let's let him make the first move. Larmina get ready to kick butt."

"No problem. Butt-kick boost is active."

The robeast let out a giant howl and haggarium shot at them.

Daigo yelled. "Jump!"

They did and the haggarium blast barely missed them. Daniel nodded. "Form green center!"

Vince yelled. "Forming boomerang shield! Charging up Commander."

Daniel snapped. "Fire stingray missles!"

The robeast jumped back and leaned back. Tandy shouted. "Energy Star!" A red energy star came from her lion's mouth and hit the robeast between the eyes. It jumped and blasted missles and lasers of haggarium at them. They dodged most of it but one hit them. They all screamed and Voltron powered down.

Tandy seethed. "nasty little fucker aren't you?"

Daniel snapped. "Power us up Vince and run a quick diagnostic."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge stopped at the base of the mountain. They could see a bunch of Wade Bots in front of the opening of the mountain.

Keith was looking through his viewer. "We could use some air support."

Lance nodded. "Luckily for you Keith I have some coming. King Bandor and his armada will be here in two minutes."

Keith nodded. "Pidge get that frequency to open that door. Once the Wade Bots are busy get it open."

"Already done commander."

Hunk snapped. "Here they come."

They all put on their combat suits. Pidge activated the frequency and opened the mountain. They ran toward the entrance. Two armored tanks came out along with more bots. They came down the mountain in a rush and used brute force to get by them. Lance reached the opening first and was shocked to see. "Hey Barron we have unfinished business. I want to personally ring your neck!"

Connor Wade fired a lasor at them. "Leave this place now. You won't be able to save the queen."

Pidge snapped. "Wanna bet?" Then he fired his smart stars and pinned the two insufferable men against the wall.

Keith pounced on them like a lion. He drew his sword. "Where is Allura?"

Lance activated his hot hands and punched Wade in the stomach. "The Commander asked you a question…you have two seconds."

Pidge was scanning them. "He has a smaller frequency on him." He walked over to Wade and pulled a small remote from his pocket. He pushed the button and another rock formation opened up. "Thanks pal!"

"Fuck you!" Wade spat at him.

Pidge snorted. "No thanks you aren't my type." The four men went towards the door and saw a narrow hallway.

Hunk whispered. "This looks like a jail."

A painful scream froze their blood. Keith propelled himself forward towards the sound. "ALLURA!"

He looked into the window and saw his wife. "Stop he barked at the team. Where is her Volt-com?"

Lance pulled it from his pocket he saw a lever next to the door and pulled it. There was a hissing sound and the door opened.

Allura's head snapped up. She was sure that it was Wade or Barron but her horror quickly changed to relief. "Keith! Oh Keith! Help!" She screamed.

Keith hurried over to his wife. He put her volt-com on her wrist and hit the button. She was immediately put in suit. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Keith kissed her back but only briefly he had to get her out of here and to safety. He shouted. "Hunk…I need your help."

Hunk hurried in. "Hey Allura! Boy are we glad to see you."

"Me too." She stood up with Keith's help. Then she gasped. "Keith…Oh god!"

Keith was worried. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not directly…but I'm in labor." She screamed and then her water broke. "Oh god! The baby!"

Hunk with surprising swiftness scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get out of here fast."

They went back down the hall. Lance exited the hallway first his guns were drawn. "Clear!" They came out and exited the mountain. Allura was gasping in pain… "Keith it's not stopping!"

Keith murmured. "You're alright darling…It's okay. Relax."

"Relax? RELAX! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?"

"You know Keith pissing her off is not a good idea right now." Lance muttered.

Pidge snapped. "There are a series of small caves 5 kilometers ahead. We can hide in there until Voltron can pick us up." Pidge closed the mountain and encrypted the signal without hesitation. "Hey the GA said that they were wanted for questioning. I'll let them come get them." They hurried to the caves. The wade bots were still fighting the air ships. They made sure to stay covered. They ducked into the third cave them came too. Pidge activated a light. He said. "There is an alcove this way."

"AHHHH!" Allura gripped Hunks arm and screamed. "Ahhh!"

Pidge removed his backpack. He said. "Lance give me your pack too. I need the blanket out of it."

Lance whipped the pack off his back and dug inside. He found the blanket. "Here."

Pidge who had already placed his blanket on the floor of the cave gestured to Hunk. "Put her on the blanket."

Hunk was happy to oblige. Keith the minute she was down got behind her to support her back then seized her hand. She gripped it with a vengeance. "It hurts!" She moaned.

Keith soothed her. "I know love…breathe baby. You're safe now."

Pidge had found some 4x4 gauze pads and doused them with cool water. He bathed Allura's face. Allura sighed. "That's nice."

Keith looked at Pidge. "Is she really?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Yes Keith she is. Her water broke back there. I'm about to scan her."

Allura moaned. Pidge put his hands on her abdomen. It was as hard as a rock. Allura was tensing up and she screamed. Pidge soothed. "Allura it is going to hurt more if you tense up honey. I know it's hard but you have to relax."

Allura gasped. "I can't…I can't. She screamed."

Lance knelt down. "Relax sweetheart you're doing great."

Pidge was scanning her as Lance spoke and he paled. "Oh shit!" He jumped up, ducked out of the cavern, and hailed his girlfriend.

_**I know another cliffie! Sorry! **____** Amber**_


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the last chapter. The sequel will be called Consequences. Thanks for reading! Amber

Chapter 18 VF Evolution

"Diagnostic complete! The hull is 90% intact! No breaches. We have full power." Vince said.

"Right. Form blue center." Daniel ordered. "Larmina freeze this ugly hunk of metal!"

"Form titanic trident!" She sent a freeze ray in the beast's direction.

Tandy was smiling. This was fun! Now if they could just get the upper hand. "Tandy?"

She heard the panic in Pidge's voice. "Little busy right now Babe!"

"Yeah well…Allura is in labor her water broke!"

"How far apart are her contractions? Has she dilated is she effaced?"

Pidge whispered. "Her contractions are about 30 seconds apart, she's 9 and a half centimeters and 100% effaced. Tandy you have to get down here!"

She rolled her eyes. "Pidge you're a medic you can handle this. You took the emergency delivery module."

"That was with a robotic mom and baby not real….not real."

Tandy chuckled. He had fought countless enemies and he was scared to deliver a baby. The robeast broke the ice and jumped at them. Tandy punched it. "It's easy…you just catch…I gotta go!"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Pidge cursed as he lost her signal. Allura screaming got his attention. "Keith! The baby! Christ!"

Pidge came back in. He saw the reader and saw that she was fully dilated. He took a cleansing breath and knelt down. Keith, Lance, and Hunk all looked terrified. Pidge snorted. "Stay calm…everyone stay calm. Hunk…get behind Allura. Keith and Lance each one of you take one of Allura's legs.

Lance asked. "Uh why?"

Pidge was snapping on latex gloves from the first aid kit. He reached into Hunk's pack and found another blanket. He cut it first in half. Then cut one of the halfs in half. He looked up with the most serious expression. "Unless you want to deliver the baby? I'll hold her leg and you can catch?"

Lance's face was priceless and a little green. "Nah that's okay…you can do the honors."

"Whimp." Allura muttered with a grin.

They all started laughing in spite of the situation. Lance grinned back at her. "In this case you bet!"

Pidge was turning on the all the lanterns that were in their packs. He put one at Allura's head but he put the rest down where he was. He drapped a blanket over Allura's legs. "Keith help her get her pants off."

Keith helped pull them down and tossed them to the side. Pidge then positioned Allura's legs. Keith and Lance each took one. "Hunk move closer so that Allura is sitting up more. It will make it easier for her to push."

Hunk did exactly as he was told. Pidge had his hand on Allura's stomach. He felt it harden and Allura screamed. Pidge said. "Take a deep breath blow it out." Pidge watched as Allura followed his instructions. "Now take another deep breath hold it and push. 1…2…3…4…5...6...7…8…9…10. Breathe and push count team…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10."

Allura gasped. "Why are you counting so slow?"

Pidge smiled. "Because that is how you are supposed to count."

Allura screamed. "oh god…I can't do this."

Keith soothed her. "Yes you can! You can!" He loved her so much. With each second he fell more and more in love with her.

"Oh jeez! Another…"

Pidge said firmly. "Push!"

Allura grunted and focused. The pain was more than she could have imagined. But she was safe. She didn't have to worry about Connor Wade killing them both. She gasped as the pain changed. "OH god! It's burning."

Pidge said. "The baby's crowning…push Allura."

Lance cheered. "Come on Allura…you can do it?"

Keith was smiling. "I love you Allura push…come on."

Allura with all the force she could muster she pushed the pain almost blinded her. She screamed in effort.

Pidge could feel the sweat rolling down his back. But he did his best not to let the panic show. The head suddenly popped out. Pidge took the tiny head in his hands the cord was around the neck. "Blow it out Allura…don't push…don't push blow."

Allura panted the urge to push was intense but she didn't. She trusted Pidge. "It…hurts!" She panted.

Hunk took the damp 4x4 and bathed her head again. "We can tell and if we could take some of it away we would."

Pidge smiled. "The baby's head is out…give me another push."

Allura grunted and screamed but she pushed. Then the pressure was gone and a small cry was heard. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. There wasn't a sweeter sound.

Pidge held up the crying baby which he had bundled in the cut blanket. "She's beautiful."

Allura sobbed.

Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

Pidge handed the baby to Keith. "Take her a minute. I have to finish up with her."

Lance stood up. He clapped Keith on the back. "Congrats…Dad."

Keith was mesmerized by his daughter's face. Every beautiful inch of it. He was captivated and felt a love so deep that he didn't think it was possible. His life and Allura's were now forever changed. He looked into Allura's eyes and saw her love for him. Pidge spoke. "Keith…I think Allura would like to hold her now?"

Keith jumped. "Of course she does. Sorry love."

Allura chuckled. "She's in good hands."

Keith placed her in Allura's arms. "There you go mama."

Allura sobbed. "Hello sweetheart. Aren't you beautiful?"

Neither Keith nor Allura noticed Pidge, Lance, and Hunk step out of the alcove. Lance smiled down at Pidge. "You did good Pidge."

"Scared shitless the whole time."

Hunk chuckled. "You couldn't tell it."

Pidge smiled. "It's a good day…a happy day. I remember my kid sister Brooke. She used to love graham crackers. She died along with my parents in a car crash. Thank god I still had my brother and we met Tandy and Margaret. They were my family until you guys."

Lance nodded. "Now the family has grown."

"It has." Pidge said.

His Volt-com beeped. "Pidge here."

"This is Daniel where are we picking you guys up?"

Pidge plugged in some numbers. "I'm sending our coordinates."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFFVFVFVFVF

Tandy landed her lion first and ran into the cave. She saw Lance, Hunk, and Pidge standing by an entrance to an alcove. She raised her eyebrows. "How'd it go?"

Pidge went over to her and hugged her. "Fine but I don't want to do it again. I just assume leave it to the professionals."

Larmina raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Before anyone could answer a baby cry was heard. Larmina gasped and the young lion force gawked at each other. Except for Tandy. She went inside followed by the rest of the team. Tandy smiled. "There she is…how are you mom?"

"Tired."

Tandy pulled out her medical scanner. She scanned the baby then Allura. "Naturally. You were laboring for about 11 hours and they gave you a labor inducing drug which makes the contractions even more painful."

The conversation stopped. Tandy quickly added. "The baby is perfectly healthy she is fully developed and weighs 5 lbs 18 ounces."

Keith frowned. "Why would they do that?"

Tandy looked at Allura. "Did they tell you?"

"Yes and I don't want to think about it."

Keith pulled her into his arms. "You're safe now."

"Thanks to you guys yes."

Pidge felt his blood run cold. Allura looked terrified. He shuttered thank god they had found her. He asked. "Do you know what you are going to name the baby?"

Keith nodded. "Yes…we had several names in mind but we settled on one."

Daniel asked. "Well don't leave us hanging."

Daigo nodded. "Yeah tell us!"

Allura looked down at her daughter. "She is Princess Lila Brooke Raimon Kogaine."

Tandy smiled. She recognized the nod to Pidge and a tribute to water for blue lion.

"Black haired beauty…that's nice." Vince said.

Larmina was crying. "She's so pretty!"

Allura winced. Keith frowned. "Honey?"

"Can we go now? My butt really hurts." Allura muttered.

Tandy nodded. "You bet. Have you fed her?"

"Yes I did."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was two weeks later. Keith had called the Voltron Force down to the throne room. He, Lance, and Hunk were standing at the top of the stairs. Daniel, Tandy, and Daigo climbed the steps to join them. To the right Allura was holding baby Lila. Larmina and Vince were beside her. They were grinning from ear to ear. Keith took out Blacks key from his Volt-com and placed it in Daniels. Lance took out Red's key and placed it in Tandy's. Hunk did the same but placed Yellow's key in Daigo's Volt-com. They each shook hands and the colors on their uniforms changed. Keith stepped back. "Welcome to the Voltron Force."


End file.
